The Lioness Diaries
by quik-wit
Summary: Hermione Granger has a problem. It's effecting her studies, her friendships, in short, her whole life. That problem's name is Draco Malfoy, and he's Head boy. What's a book- worm bad-arse extraodinaire to do? Journal, of course! AU-ish no 6th/7th booksfin
1. Wednesday, Sept 18

Disclaimer: anything you recognize isn't mine, characters are from the wonderful mind of JKR and the format is from Meg Cabot…

The Lioness Diaries

Thursday

September 18

3:10 pm

Library

Alright, dumb as it is, Prof. McGonagall has decided I should keep a "journal of your feelings", her words not mine (obviously, because if it were me I would've said "my feelings" but whatever).

She came up to my desk right in the middle of Transfiguration and asks me for a word after class. What was I supposed to do? Say no? Not even an option.

I, being an idiot and all, went.

"Miss Granger," she started as I reached her desk, "Are feeling quite well?" Not a good start to a conversation by any means.

"Why, ma'am? Is my performance slipping?" I have to ask a question here, well two really, because if I do it's not lying. Technically.

"No, No, of course not. You just seem so stressed and so unlike yourself," she looked so concerned and motherly I almost told her then. But really the news that I hate the Head Boy wouldn't be received well, seeing as I'm Head Girl especially. Seriously though, who doesn't hate Draco Malfoy, at least a little? How the great git even became Head boy is quite beyond me, maybe Prof. Dumbledore really is losing it.

"Miss Granger," I had totally zoned here, that's how caught I was deciding whether or not to tell her about the whole Malfoy-Me situation.

"Yes Professor?" I did my best to put on my I-totally-was-just paying-attention-and-not-zoning-at-all look.

She looks irritated "Have been any attention at all?" Guess that look needs some work.

"Sorry Professor, I was distracted. What were you saying?" I really was listening this time and caught every irritated irritating word.

"That's exactly what I mean, Miss Granger! I'm worried about you. You're not as attentive in class and always seem to have a million other things on your mind. All that coupled with how tired you look and the work load I know you've heaped upon yourself makes your behavior quite concerning. You can't keep all your emotions all bottled up all the time.

"But you are obviously not comfortable discussing your personal life with me and I know you don't discuss it with your friends, I've asked.

"That, Miss Granger, is why I am giving you this," she handed me this journal and finished her bit about how I am to write all my feelings down in this, even though it isn't worth any credit and she won't be checking it. And you know what's sad? I will. Write in it, I mean. Because I'm me, I do what I'm told. I can't help it.

So here I am. In the Library. Writing. And I feel like an absolute mork (moron and dork all squished into one word).

Hey! I DID IT! I wrote down my feelings! WOOHOO! Go me!

Next feeling…um… okay I got it. Annoyance. I'm late for the Heads Meeting (the bi-weekly ritual where Mal-ferret and I are forced to endure one another's company and exchange immature insults and get very little done). I'll never live this down.

_Crap._

A/n: cool my first authors note! Party! On my first fanfic! BIGGER party! Please review (major cliché but whatever) I need to know whether people love or hate to know whether or not to continue it. I have a second chapter and more happens in it but I had to get the ball rolling. Thanks for reading it!

The Lioness Diaries Author – Quik-wit

A/n2: Jan 3, 08 I've edited this but no REAL changing has occurred just a very few corrections and the restructuring of like one paragraph, nothing major. Thanks readers, more thanks reviewers! – Quik


	2. Wenesday, Sept 18 still

Disclaimer: No as shocking as it may be I didn't acquire Harry Potter since I posted the first chapter last night or the Princess Diaries come to think of it…

September 18

5:19 pm

My Private Room, the only perk of being Head Girl

Malfoy is so annoying. So I guess my feelings since last entry haven't changed, just the direction they're pointed in. I, personally, think Malfoy is a much more appropriate direction.

I showed up exactly three minutes and forty-six seconds late (I checked) and what does he do? He launches into some blasted "Purebloods-are-superior-in-every-way-even-the-sense-of-time" bit that just makes me want to smack his little ferret face! And what's more disturbing? He must have been working on that bit since the beginning of the year just in case I was ever late (because no one is that eloquent on the spot, it totally sounded rehearsed!)! That is sick and twisted by definition, if you ask me.

I told the muncher (slang for butt muncher, the immature name I call him, in my head or on paper not aloud because I am above such things, when he starts on the blood/beaver jokes) to take his over-inflated ego and sod off. It probably wasn't the wittiest thing I could've said, but hey, it got the point across well enough. Once he sneered at my lack of wittiness (is that a real word?), we started the meeting.

We're supposed to start the meetings with a report and comparison of punishments we've handed out (to make sure we agree they're fair). We don't do that anymore no though. The first two weeks (4 meetings) Malfoy, being a favoratist (again is it a real word?), vetoed any and all Slytherin punishments. Yeah because he can do that (Veto the punishments I hand out, I mean) because the Heads tradition was established practically with the school, when they still believed in male superiority (no way around the charms on the title, badge, rooms, etc… I tried)!! It's so so wrong. All of this basically means that Mal-ferret has more power than me (which of course he totally loves). To get around this tricky situation I did the most Slytherin thing I could think of, I went over his head and behind his back (not literally wouldn't want to be so close to Malfoy so many times, plus I would get shot if I was that near to him, not that I thought about it of course! Yuck!). I asked Prof. McGonagall if we could skip that step in meeting because we trusted one another's judgment (it may be a lie but she bought it). She said yes and told me how glad she was we were getting along so well.

Needless to say, Malfoy just about had a conniption when he found out. It was sort of funny really. He went all Slytherin telling me how he'd get me for that and clenching his jaw with his eyes doing that hot flashing thing they do when he gets really mad.

Stop. Rewind. Did I just call Malfoy hot? Well not him, his eyes but still. EW! Yuck again! I can't believe I even thought that no less wrote it down! In ink! Ink's permanent! Now, forever and ever, I'll know that I just accidentally called something associated with Malfoy hot! Which he's totally not (Hot, I mean, or any other positive adjective). I could, hypothetically, see where someone could _possibly_ find him attractive but, really, that cold, prickly (like a frozen puffer-fish on steroids) personality just would stop all those thoughts dead in their tracks. It just couldn't be worth it

Anyway, the Head's meeting, what we actually did do, not what we (I) opted out of. Let's see… We (or, okay, I because Malfoy is basically no help) planned the next Hogsmeade trip, October 10th and 11th, and got down the patrol schedule for the aforementioned trip. The prefects practically had a collective cow when we told them they had to patrol on Hogsmeade trips. But, really, do they expect us to leave the younger students defenseless? The Death Eater threat has been even greater since Harry defeated Voldermort in the summer between or sixth and seventh years (a.k.a. Last summer), they have no strategy. Don't care who they kill, muggle, magical whoever's in the vicinity. They attack pell-mell with out any clear leader. They (the Aurors) kill them, or send them to Azkaban, but there are always more! There must've been thousands because I know many died during the war, and Azkaban is already 3/4 of the way full but there are so many more. The threat is, in fact, much greater than_ Prophet_ lets on which is why we need patrols, to protect the younger students if there's an attack because they are not only little but don't expect it at all. But we (I) decided that the eleventh would be only sixth and seventh years aloud out, no patrols needed.

Of course it didn't go as smoothly as all that. There was name calling (quite mature of us I thought), insults traded (blood purity and personage related), and a complete and utter lack of interest except the compulsion to critique everything done (on his part), the want to hex was pretty much palpable too (on my part because of the critiquing! He is such a jerky nit-picker!).

Even though it was a horrific pain-in-the-butt night only Malfoy could provide, I'm pleased with our (my) plan. I think we (I) did a good job being so very organized.

Now, homework time! Arithmacy, the only subject other than divination I truly hate, lovely.

A/n: now I've had this ready for days! But the site wouldn't let me load it so please forgive and review over forty hits and not a single review! Shame on you all!! Hope you liked it! Quik

A/n2: Jan 3, 08 more editing done on my part I added one quick little barb but nothing major mostly spelling and flow (AKA boring) stuff. Still love you all, still begging for reviews -- Quik


	3. Thursday, Sept 19 early

Disclaimer: You thought I owned Harry Potter? How sweet, or delusional…

September 19

1:15 am

Head's Common Room, bigger tables here that fit more books

Finished, finally, with all that homework! Phew! Potions, Transfiguration, and (gasp) Arithmacy, along with revision for Herbology and Charms. Over five feet of Parchment for the first three alone, and all in a little less than seven hours. I am so tired but I can't go to sleep, I have to go wake up Malfoy. How did I end up with this lovely task?

We set the wrong dates! I went into my weekly study planner to enter the Hogsmeade trip and what do I find? That we used the calendar from last year that was still up on the wall! This is going to be painful. No just for me either, my owl (Victoria) and his owl (who's name I don't know) will be deaf as well. He'll yell and rant and make mudblood-with-no-observational-skills remarks and I'll mount a yeah-Mr.-Pureblood?-You-didn't-notice-either rebuttal which will make him sulk and be even less helpful than usual.

How predictable are we?

Ah well, suppose I can't put it off forever but maybe a little bit longer. Maybe, if I can think of something else to write about.

Hmm, average day ahead. Classes (Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology before lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions after lunch), Harry, Ron and Ginny have Quidditch after classes so I'll have all evening until dinner to revise and do whatever homework we get. Now that's a good day, we have potions but I'll survive. Unless I sit by Neville again, in which case I leave Ginny all my clothes (to sell and buy clothes she'd actually want) all my books to the Library and my other stuff to Harry, Ron and my Parents.

Time to wake the sleeping Dragon. Literally.

A/n: I'd like to point out that these are short but they are entries in a Journal not chapters like in a normal book and I have the next almost ready I'm about to start typing it up (it should be up tonight no less) I'd like to thank my first two reviewers: October Addums and RollingBubbles. Both of whom absolutely Rock!! (see if you leave a review you might get praise like that) So umm, review a lot, no flames though please constructive or nice things only!


	4. Thurday, Sept 19 early still

Disclaimer: I can't think of a non-boring way to tell you I don't own Harry Potter or Princess Diaries so I hope this works.

September 19 still

2:15 am

My Room

It went surprising well with Malfoy. I knocked, all quiet and gentle, on the door. I knocked slightly more forcefully on the door. I prepared myself to make a full scale attack on the door; he opened it then sparing the door permanent marking at my hand. He looked so odd, still half asleep, eyes heavily lidded, PJ bottoms on without a shirt (he has really nice abs, must be from Quidditch, Yuck I did not just think/write that!!), trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"What do you want Granger?" He asked but his voice was devoid of the usual menace, he just sounded tired.

I'm standing there still reeling from the fact he's half-naked and so the dumbest thing on earth shot out of my mouth, "What's your owl's name?" It was out and gone before I had noticed I said it, I'm blaming on the early hour at this point.

"Excuse me?" he seems to be waking up now and none to happy about it.

"That's not what I meant," I made an effort to pull myself together, really I did, "What I mean is, we've a problem with the Hogsmeade trip."

"Which is?" he managed to regain his senses by that time and was back to snide and snarky (condescending too!) usual self.

"We've scheduled it on an impossible date," I had to look him right in the eye the entire time I said all that because if I didn't my eyes wandered down his chest to his abs, "October the tenth is a Thursday this year and, obviously, the eleventh is a Friday."

"Then why did you schedule it on those days?" he made this out to like it was all my fault, but he'd noticed it wouldn't be happening so it's as much his fault than it is mine.

"WE scheduled it on those days because we were looking at the calendar in the common room, which is a year old, the elves mustn't've ripped it off since then." I said this all stiffly because I couldn't believe he was just going to stand there, shirtless, and condescend about some thing that was clearly not either of our faults.

"Then reschedule it," he all but commanded me, I hate taking orders from other people.

"If you'll remember," I snipped back at him, "Approving Hogsmeade trip dates was a privilege you clung to like dear life when McGonagall told us we didn't have to confer about punishments anymore."

"You tricked the old hen into that and you know it," he acted nonchalant about it but I could tell I still sort of made him mad, it was great!

"Regardless, you need to approve the new dates so they can be sent off. It'll be the same itinerary simply on the twelfth and thirteenth instead of the tenth and eleventh, sound good?"

"Yes, I suppose," I hate it when he uses that imperious tone, it reminded me so strongly of Lucius Malfoy just then I about hurled.

"Fine," I ground out through my teeth.

"If that's all?" darn that stupid tone!

"Yes, I suppose," I imitated his tone almost perfectly.

"Fine," And with that the whole ordeal was over, the door was shut in my face, he had given the okay on the dates and I had learned that Draco Malfoy hates being imitated. I'll have to do that more often. Imitate him I mean, not wake him in the middle of the night. Although, I think seeing him shirtless and sleepy might've made it worth it. EW! I can't believe I just wrote that! Bad me! Bad bad naughty me! Bad bad naughty _stupid_ me! What if he somehow finds this? Or if he can tell, just by looking at me, that I think, as odious as his presence is, he's totally gorgeous? Oh dear Merlin, he can't do that can he?

Deep breaths Hermione, deep breaths.

I need to go to sleep, maybe this all just a dream? No? Oh, well worth a try.

A/n: see two entries tonight, and you were worried! Well, as always, please review! The next chapter is part way finished and should be along shortly I think. Love and hugs from the middle of nowhere - Quik


	5. Thursday, sept 19 once agian

Disclaimer: If you own Harry and you know it clap your hands, if you own Princess Diaries and you know it clap your hands, hear that? That's the sound of me not clapping.

September 19 once again

6:38 pm

Detention

It's all Malfoy's fault I swear. I mean, really, how could any of this be considered, even marginally, my fault? Okay so, maybe, I shouldn't have hexed him but he fully deserved it after what he did. Stupid ferret.

I'm just sitting in Transfiguration taking my usual detailed and extensive notes when suddenly Harry elbows me in the ribs.

"Hermione," he whispers from my right, "Did you know there's a note on your shoulder?"

Duh, Harry, if I knew I would've removed it was what I didn't say, instead and whispered back, "Thanks," and removed the origami duck/goose/swan thing from my shoulder.

I set it down on my desk near my inkwell (I miss my pens from home!) and went back to my note taking. Not a moment passed before Ron was elbowing me.

"'Mione ya got a note on top a' your book ya know," I looked up; sure enough another duck/goose/swan thing is waiting patiently for me. This time I just couldn't resist, I set my quill on auto and unfolded the note carefully under the desk, I've put the notes here for posterity and to analyze Malfoy's brain and actions at a later time, when I'm bored or out of schoolwork. I've already started the doing the first one my observations are in _my nice handwriting_.

**Granger**

**Read the first one. Go on… the swan won't bite.**

'Who could this be from?' I thought and decided to investigate further before I opened the first one. I wrote back, for investigative reasons, of course.

_How do you know origami?_

I couldn't very well just ask who it was now could I?

**Who cares? Open the bloody note. **

I gave in I couldn't think of anything to write back and so I opened the first note with great caution, checking it first for hexes, curses, jinxes, etc…

**Mudblood **_(like it's a title or something!)_

**Going for a new style? **_(This seemed a ridiculous question at the time) _**I think you should leave green to the Slytherins personally. **_(This confused me to some extent, until I looked down)_

Upon looking down I discovered my self to be wearing, not my usual, school issue, button down white blouse, but instead I was in the most atrocious monstrosity ever called a shirt. It was Dark, Slytherin green and read "I insert obnoxious heart here Draco". The same shirt, may I add, Parkinson wore the first week she started the "Purebloods Adore Draco Society" (PADS for short, also known among the Gryffindors as the Pureblood Are Dungbrains Society). I gaped at my mid-section for a moment then sprung into action (acting foolishly on impulse only). I whipped around in my chair, pulled out my wand and whispered, "Ilcolorerossoel'orohannobarrato". Then turned back around in my seat, stupidly not changing my shirt back, and continued taking notes; I got approximately one sheet of paper done before snickering broke out among, well among everyone.

"GRANGER!" I figured he'd noticed at this point.

I turned around in my chair with a cool and collected front on, "Yes Malfoy, what do want? I'm trying to take notes."

He took several steps forward until he was standing close to our desk but could still see my face if he looked down a bit, "What did you do?" he hissed.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Malfoy, are feeling quite well?" I had stood up too, I wasn't about to look up at him or be intimidated so I sat on the desk top in front of my notes.

"Oh yes Granger I'm feeling quite well but I'll feeling great after I do this, Pointsvertsetargentés!" I felt nothing and that fact worried me more than pain would have. I looked down; I was covered in lovely green and silver dots to match my fabulous tee shirt.

"Hmm interesting, the best you could think of?" I did an amazing job keeping my cool, didn't yell or scream or hex back or anything, just teased.

"No it simply seemed appropriate given the charming Gryffindork themed stripes I've been graced with," I never knew sarcasm could be palpable.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger What is the meaning of this?" Prof. McGonagall looked mad, like you-won't-like-when-I'm-angry mad.

"Granger hexed me," Malfoy immediately tattled.

"I hexed you only after you transfigured my top," I said pointing at my hideous shirt, he smirked, "Plus you hexed me too"

"I don't care who hexed whom first, this is decidedly inappropriate behavior for the Head Boy and Girl. Detention, 6:00 in this room with me. Class Dismissed," she looked exhausted and irritated so everyone left with out a word. Until we reached the Hallway.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna-," Ron started moving toward Malfoy rather viciously.

I grabbed his arm, "Don't Ron, leave it," I quietly instructed

"But 'Mione he deserves it," Ron whined just as quietly back.

"Another of us doesn't need to lower to his level, nothing good comes of it, and I've already got detention. Let's just go please?" I whispered and he acquiesced with by mumbling something inarticulate, "Thanks Ron."

There it is, the evidence that this is all Malfoy's stupid, ugly, ferrety (is that a word?) fault! Now I'm sitting in detention, wasting my friend free, Quidditch granted study time, with Malfoy. We're supposed to be, "Talking out our differences," as if, he's staring off into space and I'm writing no talking what-so-ever is going on. Maybe I should try talking to him, those were McGonagall's orders, after all. Fine I'll try but this will not go well, mark my words.

A/n: First spell or jinx or whatever means red and gold striped in Italian

The second spelled means green and silver dots in, once again, Italian. Translation courtesy of the Babel fish Translator. I'm up to seven reviews and I love them, so please make the author's day and leave one on you way out, huh? I am not going to give you an ultimatum and say "if I don't have fifteen reviews I'm not gonna update" but reviews do so encourage me and encouraged writers write faster wink!


	6. Thursday, Sept 19 the last time today

Disclaimer: Everyone, Everyone Attention please claps hands ostentatiously I still don't own the Potter-verse or the Princess Diaries, sorry to disappoint.

September 19, last one I swear!

7:42 pm

Back in my room

That didn't end well. What did I tell you? "This won't end well, mark my words" is what I said, did you mark my words? Huh? Did you? Because you should've I was totally right, maybe I'm alright at divination after all. Not!

"Uhm…Malfoy?" I began timidly, doing my best to stay on neutral ground.

"What?" he snapped, so much for neutral ground.

"Nothing, geesh, just bored but I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were gonna have a cow about it!"

"'Have a cow?' What's that mean? It's some ridiculous muggle saying no doubt," There's that bored drawl, but really if you read between the lines it seemed like he was just curious.

I pretended he'd inquired with polite curiosity, "Yes I suppose it is a "muggle saying". I never really thought of it that way. It means to get irritated and snappish, just generally freak out and get annoyed."

"I don't see what cows have to do with it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know either," I must have sounded faintly amused or looked like I was enjoying myself a little too much because Malfoy seemed to realize we were getting sort of friendly (ish).

"Yes, well, Mudbloods rarely know anything, do they?" Oh yes, no more light hearted bantering or Q-and-A about muggles for us, he was back in full form. Arrogant, butt-munching, pureblood tyrant Draco Malfoy was most definitely present.

"Mudbloods know more than Ferrets," okay not so subtle but enough to raise Malfoy's ire.

"Ferrets more than Beavers," and so it began.

"Bookworms more than Party boys."

"Slytherins more than Gryffindors."

"Brunettes more than Blondes."

"Snakes more than Lions"

"Girls more than Boys."

"Very mature, turn this into a battle of the sexes."

"Better a "battle of the sexes" than a pathetic house rivalry."

Being called pathetic shut him up (for a minute), I smirked and he scowled.

Then he smirked, the slow leer-y kind where he looks like he just figured out he had one up on me all along (which he did), "Smirking, Granger, is something you should leave to the Slytherins. Though maybe not, I've been wrong about Gryffindor/Slytherin boundaries before, you did look simply smashing in that lovely tee shirt," it was my turn to scowl.

"Not half as smashing as you in those Gryffindor-themed strips," ah ha, now that was a good come back (or so I thought).

"That's true, but you never look half as good as me. No matter how hard you try. Though those fabulous green and silver spots were quite an improvement," he is so full of himself, it's sickening really.

"Hmm, if you liked them so much why didn't you make them last any longer than they did? They did come off appallingly quick, or perhaps you simply are too weak to maintain even simple spells? It only took a single spell and they were gone," low blow (and a lie) but he deserved it!

"You had to use a spell? Wow, the stripes just wore off, in a matter of minutes no less and they say you're clever. Guess it is true then, what they say. Blood really does affect your magic," smug, smirking, sycophant.

"More blood jokes? That's all you've had since second year, what's wrong? Are your just boring and unoriginal or you honestly think I'm so perfect my only defect, for want of a better word, is my blood line?!"

"Oh yes Granger, you're perfect. Except your looks, personality and the fact that you're a goody-to-shoes little Gryffindor, you're abso-bloody-lutely perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so, I'm also glad to find out you'll be supporting Gryffindor during the game against Hufflepuff on Saturday. _Cheveuxrouges d'orpuissants_," ha ha ha Malfoy! Eat that!

"Granger! Granger, what the bloody hell did you do?!" he was scrambling around trying to figure out what my spell did, but that spell is a wonderful time release spell and won't start until tomorrow morning by which time I will be far away from him!

"Calm down Malfoy, do see any damage to your person?" I was calm cool and collected.

"No but that doesn't mean there isn't any! What did you do?!" he was doing that I'm-so-mad-I'm-kind-of-growling thing and he was stand near me, again, only this time he had a firm grip on my shoulders was shaking me a little for emphasis.

I hate when people I don't particularly like touch me, "Let go of me you prat," I stood up shaking his hands off my shoulders, but he was standing right next to my chair so all that did was make us closer (dumb dumb dumb me!). I couldn't let him know how it was freaking me out to be this close to him. Let him know how many mixed signals my brain was getting, dumb things like _Gee he smells good _(which he did, sort like muggle tag but not so much it was like he took a bath in it just enough you could tell it was there) and sane things like _Holy oh my gosh when did he get so close?! Give him a shove or something, anything, just get the ferret away! _

"Me?" he sounded incredulous, "I'm the prat? You're the one who's just hexed or jinxed or cursed me but you're right of course _I'm _clearly the prat here," there's that oddly palpable sarcasm again.

"Oh, geez, Malfoy it's nothing too detrimental, just a little harmless joke. Honestly, you're over reacting," If I could've calmed him down then tomorrow would've been a breeze.

"_ButoxdetatoodeSlytherinprovisoire_, you're right Granger a jokes just small and insignificant. I hope you're not going to over react now, I mean after all it's nothing to _detrimental_." he was totally mocking me! The git had the gall to mock me after he placed an unknown time release (because there haven't been any symptoms yet) jinx on me and I'm not supposed to over react. Fine then I decided to save all reaction (over or other wise) until tomorrow. But I'm still worried.

We sat they rest of our detention glaring at each other. McGonagall dismissed us like half an hour ago, so we only spent like twenty minutes in silent hatred but still what a waste of time! I have so much studying to do tonight. Stupid Malfoy, stupid hex, stupid me if only I hadn't jinxed him first. I guess this one is sort of my fault.

A/n: Hermione's spell meant… you'll just have to find out with our dear Draco

Draco's spell meant…. Ha like I'd tell you this one but not the other one? As if! But I'll give you a hint; Draco's has the word butt in it.

Please all of you wonderful, nice people review more, I only got ONE last chapter (thanks WinnieThaPoo92, you're totally awesome!!). I like reviews even if it's just "good job" I'd gladly take it over this near silence! Love to All Future Reviewers – Quik


	7. Friday, Sept 20

Disclaimer: what's that you say? Me? Own Harry Potter? AND the Princess Diaries?! Quite an imagination you've got their friend!

September 20

6:34 am

Dripping on my bedroom carpet

Malfoy. Is. Dead. What a lovely morning! You will not believe what that spell did to me. It's horrible, horrific, and tragic (darn broke my illation chain!)! Well maybe not that bad but certainly annoying. I have a Slytherin crest tattooed beautifully on my right buttock! Yep right there in bold green and silver. What's weirder? It's a wirzarding tattoo which, like the pictures, moves! The snake changes position and the banner occasionally waves, it's enough to drive me crazy. Oh, there it goes again, I can feel it! Ick! Why would any wizard in their right mind do this to themselves?

Oh my gosh, what if it doesn't come off?

Hyperventilating….

It's fine it's all good. I'll just walk up to Malfoy and ask in a calm voice, "Is it permanent?" He'll say no (I hope) and I'll smack him and walk away. Okay so I probably won't get to smack him but it'd be nice you know?

But what if he complicates things, which he will, what do I do when he asks something stupid like, and "Is what permanent, Mudblood?"

Well I guess I'll just have to wing it.

I hate winging it!

There's no way on earth (or any other planet really) I am asking him about it. I'll just have to get used to it. I'll get used to it. I hope.

I'm going to die.

And I haven't taken my N.E.W.T.S.

I'm going to die without an education.

Remember: Ginny – clothes, Hogwarts library – books, Harry/Ron/my parents – everything else. Got it? Good.

A/n: that's right that was what Draco's lovely spell did. I know it was short sorry but I needed to have some transition. I'll work on the next one too; it should be up soon it's like half done! I'm so sorry for the gargantuan wait, you must all be mad at me. However I'm not thrilled with most of you either, 700 hits 12 reviews! I mean honestly! Review like now-ish please! – Quik


	8. Friday, Sept 20 again

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter, not Princess Diaries, not the plot…. Oh wait I do own the plot. JOY! I own one thing!

September 20

4:00 pm

Library

Today could've gone better, but really, if I'm honest, it could've gone worse too.

After the hem lovely start, I finished getting around before heading down to the common room. Upon entering the common room I found a very mad, very red and gold haired Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch glaring at the fire like it done him a great personal wrong. He was so ticked at me he was completely still and silent, like a predatory animal waiting for it's prey gulp. I took a moment on the bottom stair (where he couldn't see me) to compose myself.

"Good-morning Malfoy," I chirped happily working hard not to laugh but continue smiling as if all was well.

"…" more silence but he turned his head toward me and cocked that eyebrow again, "Is it, Granger, is it really a 'good morning'?"

"I see no evidence to the contrary so I'm going to go with, yes it is a fine morning," I replied.

"I don't think you think it's a pleasant morning at all."

"And why pray tell is that?"

"Oh except for the fact I know _everything_, the way you downgraded 'good' to 'fine' in less than thirty seconds was big tip off."

"I didn't downgrade!" he was being very frustrating acting like the hair wasn't a big deal, "I didn't mean fine like alright I meant fine like lovely," I cringed inwardly at my choice of wording.

"Oh well if you meant fine like _lovely_," sarcastic butt-munching ferret, "Far be it from me to say otherwise oh Gryffindork-y one."

"That's right Slyther-incest," OH BURN, "far be it from you," I couldn't believe I said that, me the good girl, the HEAD GIRL, the responsible bookish Gryffindor! It was travesty! It was scandal! It was…fun. I always stand up to Malfoy but trading insults is (fine was!) below me. This new boldness brought to head a confrontation of insults that had brewing, nay fermenting, in my head for six years give or take.

"Bushy haired book worm."

"Greasy haired git," it was a bold-faced lie but apparently I hit his battleship because he stood to face me in no time flat.

"Trading insults with a Slytherin tut-tut Granger what would Potty and Wonder-Weasel think?" sneer.

"So Malfoy tell me, if your parents got divorced they'd still be brother and sister right?" smirk.

"So Granger tell me, if you had kids with a pureblood your kids would still be Mudbloods right?" he stepped around the couch obviously thinking this pathetic wanna-be-slam was a full-blown-smack-down-style-insult.

"Oh, why don't you go brush your tooth or clip your eleven toe-nails you incest freak?!" I took a step forward.

"Why don't you go find some real wizard to make a model of you genetic glitch!" he took a step forward, he was only like four inches taller me (I'm five three, he's five seven) but I now had to look up to glare in his stupid ferret face.

"Why are you all up in my kool-aid?!" okay so I was fighting, my natural first eleven years of upbringing kicked in that's in no way my fault.

"I…What?" he had no clue what I was talking about and, thusly, could come up with no real response.

"Urghh," and I whipped out of the common room and down to the great hall like a girl possessed, but I wasn't mad just… fleeing the scene. _When in Merlin's name did he get so close? _I could feel myself blush like a fool. _Why do I even care?! _That question's answer was to disturbing to even ponder so I didn't I just ate my meal and went through my classes in my usual efficient manner. However I feel Malfoy and I may have reached a new stage in our relation- er frien- er um interact- um co-existence.

This afternoon, during our shared free period in which we usually share the common room and ignore each others existence, he came into the common room, sat heavily down across from me at the table(unusual, seeing as he usually sits on the couch), and burst, "Granger, what the ruddy hell is cool-raid?"

A/N: hello all, See I didn't take near as long this time? And you were worried! Did any of you notice was Hermy's spell did to Draco? It'll come into play again next chapter I think. Well I'm fabulous, looking forward to Christmas and all you know, and wanted to pass it on. Now why don't you make my holiday and leave a review? Please? And thanks to those who always do (the first QW, Rolling bubbles luv ya)! –Quik


	9. Saturday, Sept 21

Disclaimer: Would you buy it if I told you I was J. K. Rowling? How about Meg Cabot? Still a No? Good and so seeing as I'm not them I don't own Harry Potter or the Princess Diaries, sorry if you thought otherwise.

September 21

4:30 pm

My room

Draco Malfoy is a schizophrenic. Honestly, I really think I've got his diagnosis down this time! What's more? I have proof! Yesterday we had this long, dare I say it, nice conversation ranging from the many flavors and finer points of Kool-Aid to classes to the intricacies of growing up wealthy in the wizarding world (things he thought were totally dull like dinner etiquette or appropriate dress at a wedding). It was all as pleasant as time spent in each others company can be (sort of a 2-for-1 deal, you know, Banter and stimulating conversation with someone who's my intellectual equal, all for the low low price of 19.95!).

All good (even good-ish) things must come to an end, however, and we had to part ways because he had Quidditch at 5:00 and wanted to eat before hand. He left at 4 and didn't get in until I was already holed up in my room studying.

This morning I walked down and he was already gone to breakfast, it sounds foolish now that it had even crossed my mind that he might want to walk down with me but I had thought that. _No big deal_ I thought _I'll just say 'hello' in our first class or the Great Hall. _How wrong one Head Girl can be!

I walked into the Great Hall smiling my I-totally-planned-to-walk-in-here-alone-and-was-not-hoping-anyone-not-even-Malfoy-would-join-me smile and made a B-line for the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already talking about Quidditch (Did I mention that not once yesterday did Malfoy speak a single Quidditch-related word? I hate him, why can't he be repulsive all the time or never? I don't care which- fine I do- I just want him to pick one or the other!). Out of habit I sat down next to them all receiving vague grunts of recognition before the conversation moved on. I got my blueberry muffin (the good one with the crunchy stuff one top…_yum_) and sat quietly listening to conversation flow and ebb all around me. I took in the hall, it was a perfect morning (you could see a huge storm rolling in already and hear a smattering of rain against the far east regions of the castle), my perfect kind of morning anyhow, the Mail-Owls were just visible over the horizon and would be here shortly, the Hufflepuffs were chattering as is their custom, the Gryffindors were being loud and rowdy as is their custom, the Ravenclaws studying in neat, near-silent rows as was their custom, and the Slytherins were watching everyone around them in an overly suspicious way as is their custom, all was normal and well. Until (isn't there always an 'until'?) I saw _him_, three quarters of the way down the Slytherin table sitting betwixt Crab and Goyle, he was surveying the hall the same as I was but he didn't seem nearly as content with what he saw. He looked brooding and foreboding, angry and displeased, moody and…well you get the picture. Then he looked at me, well not so much looked at me as was scanning the table and his eyes happened to land on me, because of our lovely time yesterday I smiled at him and what did he do? He sneered at me! Sneered!

But it didn't stop there, all day the Ferret (which will be his official title until further notice) sneered, smirked, and tortured (we're talking 'mudblood' jokes, appearance related quips, he pulled out all the stops today), not just in my direction either! Oh, no, no one was safe from his many evils today, first years, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth or seventh! Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Not even Slytherins were spared his foul mood! A pitch-black Aura might as well have preceded him everywhere, for all I know it might've, people scattered when they heard he was coming afraid to be the brunt of his next cruel joke! Even I've never seen him be this ghastly, and all after he was so perfectly decent yesterday, all year really he's been more mellow 'a result of the war' we all assumed, but whatever the reason today he was back in fine form today! He even managed to make the red-and-gold halo of his hair look menacing; I'm not entirely sure how he did it. I think it may've had something to do with some first years he loomed over whilst terrifying swearing all 'round school to anyone who'd listen that when he got mad at them for breathing to loudly in his general area the red bits looked just like the horns of the devil himself!

So you see? He is Draco-Jack-butt and Malfoy-runaway-and-Hide (like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde, you know)! He is a true and honest skitzo and he's my roommate. That's way I'm hiding here, in my room, until dinner. At which time I will go to the Great Hall eat a light supper, nip over to the library and pick up books I need, then scurry back here to hide from- I mean tactfully avoid- the Ferret.

I can't help but wonder why he hasn't been institutionalized yet, and okay I can't help but worry a little about him either. I can't help though it's in my nature, I'm a worrier (one of us has to be or Harry and Ron would be dead or grievously injured by now)!

But hey we didn't have classes today, that's got to be a bonus right? Right, even more time then would've been spent hiding out in my room, great. Well whatever, Quidditch tomorrow and Malfoy's playing verus Harry and Ron maybe he'll win and be all smiley for like a week or maybe he'll lose and be in an even worse mood or maybe he'll win and be a pain in the butt for like a month but anyway the cookie crumbles it cannot be worse than this!

A/n: not nearly as long a wait this time, eh? Well I can't remember whether I told you all this or not but I'VE BROKEN 1000 HITS! How cool is that? And 20 reviews (thanks reviewers! Much, much love)! I'm sorry if you think Draco is horrid in this chapter but he was getting like OOC-style nice I thought so he needed to revert a little. If you think that's totally dumb let me know, if you think I'm brilliant let me know, if you're someplace in between let me know, I love reviews! Seriously I like dance around whenever I get a really good or long one (ask my Mom!). A special shout out to my newest reviewer fanfictionator who submitted two reviews in a night (and also happens to already be my friend)! Love to Love you all - Quik


	10. Monday, Sept 23

Disclaimer: woe to me for I do not own anything (not even the disclaimer I totally ripped it off from obliquedge).

September 23

1:30 am

Next to Harry's bed in the Hospital Wing

Well today pretty much bit it big time.

It started out fine; I walked into the Great Hall and a crew of Hupplepuffs were standing at the end of the Slytherin table saying things like, "hey Malfoy, nice hair," and "Glad you'll be supporting Gryffindor in the Match today, Malfoy," that was when I remembered why exactly I had chosen to dye Malfoy's (writing "the Ferret" every time takes to long so Malfoy may have his last name back) hair in the first place,_ the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch Match!_ He seemed to be taking it well tossing back how he always did like to lend moral support to the underdog.

Breakfast ended and quickly the game was upon us. I won't bore you with the details of the beginning of the game because it wasn't awful until the end.

Harry was slowly circling the pitch and Ron was (badly) defending the hoops (you'd think he'd have more confidence now but he doesn't, he always says "I never should've done so well that one game now I just disappoint everyone!" in the most horribly sad voice), Malfoy was circling the pitch opposite Harry looking completely at ease. Suddenly Harry and Malfoy are diving, diving towards Ron who was dropping after the Quaffle. Faster and faster until they became nothing but blurs of red and green. Finally I spotted it, the Snitch, maybe four inches from Ron's left ear (giving Malfoy a four inch advantage). Harry's Firebolt and Malfoy's Nimbus 2002 (new model, top of the line I've been told) were dead even but Malfoy started to pull ahead just a little, so Harry, did the dumbest thing possible, stood up on his broom and leaped at the Snitch. He and Malfoy both caught hold of it at the exact same time, they started just wailing on each other with their free hands and Ron leapt off his broom to help Harry, the rest of the team's followed quickly and soon it was an all out brawl. Long fight short every member of both Quidditch team got sent to the Hospital wing and the Slytherins beat the Gryffindors for the first time since we started school. No one knows really how Malfoy managed to beat the crap out of first Harry then Ron, get three ribs broken and still maintain a tight grip on the Snitch but he did it.

All in all it's been an insanely long day of worrying about the boys, studying while they sleep and helping Madame Pomfrey with the team's various injuries. And people wonder why I hate Quidditch! I managed to earn Gryffindor back 30 of the 80 points they lost for fighting (Slytherin lost 80 as well but they got the 200 for winning the match so it didn't really bug them) because Madame Pomfrey insisted that I couldn't be of so much assistance for free and told me I should seriously consider becoming a Healer.

A Healer. Yuck. The thought did cross my mind (for like a day and half in fifth year) but I think that I've had about as much gore as one girl can take, what with the war and all. Maybe I'll do something fun where I get to travel a lot like write books. Maybe I'll own a book store, I'd like that and even if it didn't take off right away I think I'd be okay because of the reward money the Ministry gave me post-war. Wow I'm rambling, I'm really tired. Maybe I'll just take a little rest; classes are canceled tomorrow because a quarter of the 7th year'll still be in the hospital wing. Yeah, maybe just a nap.

A/n: Ten "chapters"!! How cool is this? Sorry about the super long wait, I have no plausible excuse this time I was just really lazy and tired lately. Well hope you liked it, I'm going to start the next chapter today some time I think. Please, please, a thousand times please leave me a review! Love from where I am - Quik


	11. Monday, Sept 23 again

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then Draco and Hermione would've ended up together and if I owned the Princess Diaries I never would've let Disney make that second movie (eww), since these things didn't and did happen, respectively, it's obvious that I own nothing!

September 23

2:13 am

Hospital Wing still…

Malfoy snores. I'm never going to get any sleep with that mork sawing logs just a few beds away. I just went over there to wake him up (or smother him with a pillow) and he looks so sweet and handsome when he's asleep, like an angel, the white moon light plays on his face and hair like he's the hero in some cheesy romance novel. His brow isn't furrowed, his eyebrows are both at their normal height, his eyelashes barely brushing against his cheeks, his skin pale as a porcelain doll, his mouth in a relaxed, pale pink line and his chest wrapped to help in the healing process. I've never seen him look less like Malfoy. He looked so innocent, I really couldn't bear to wake him (or smother him). So now I'm sitting here, wondering what would be the punishment for nicking a little Dreamless-Sleep potion.

It sounds like someone's moving over near the Slytherin beds. I shudder to think who it is at this hour vomiting. They're talking. Wait a second.

"Goyle…Greg! You awake?" It sounded like Crabbe.

"No," Goyle, I'm assuming, mumbled from Crabbe's right.

"Are to, if you were asleep you wouldn't be talking. What do you think's wrong with Malfoy?"

"I dunno, ask Zabini."

"Psst, Zabini…"

"Shut _up_ Crabbe!" Blaise Zabini hissed from the bed on the other side of Crabbe.

"Zabini, what d'you think's wrong with Malfoy?"

"He's got three broken ribs you oaf! Now shut up and go back to sleep!"

"Not that!" Crabbe sounded exasperated like Zabini was being extremely think, "He's been acting funny, even before the match, don't you think?"

"Fine! I won't sleep then," Zabini appeared to understand that Crabbe wouldn't go to sleep until he felt this was resolved and sat up, "Yes he has seemed a bit off lately, less talkative, spending more time than we'd thought he would in the Head's common room but I really don't think it's that big a deal."

"What about yesterday? You have to admit that was weird. I thought he must've had a fight with Pansy but I asked her and she said they were fine. And when Goyle asked him all he did was mutter about Gryffindorks and Mudbloods and stomp off to terrorize some third years and wouldn't let us help!" Crabbe said plaintively, trying to convince Zabini to help him piece the ever changing Rubix Cube that is Draco Malfoy together.

"Mudbloods and Gryffindorks, huh? Well then obviously he's just fighting with Granger again. Now will you back to sleep?"

"No I will not and no he's not, Blaise."

"And how, dear Moron, do you know that?"

"She _smiled _at him," oops. Guess that was a little bit obvious.

"Really? Interesting. When did she smile at him?"

"Yesterday morning at Breakfast but I don't see…"

"Yesterday, he was in a horrible mood and Granger smiled at him. How'd he react?"

"He just sorta sneered at her, but I still don't…"

"At Quidditch Friday he was in a great mood, then we had a descent practice and afterward some of the guys and I traded 'You might be a Mudblood if…" jokes and he got really weird, I didn't think much of it then but now…I wonder…"

"You wonder what? Zabini?"

"Nothing Crabbe, has Malfoy been mentioning Granger a lot lately?"

"Well, yeah I guess but it's not like he fancies her," I almost laughed out loud and Crabbe did laugh out loud but seeing the look on Zabini's face he stopped, "Wait you don't think he fancies her d'you?"

"Goodnight Crabbe."

"Zabini, do you?" That's the last thing that was said before Crabbe flopped back down into bed and all's quiet again.

Zabini couldn't seriously think Malfoy fancies me could he? He doesn't even like me no less _like_me! Right? But even if he did happen to fancy me (which he doesn't) it wouldn't matter because I don't fancy him. Do I? Well, he is handsome_ but I've only had one civil conversation with the boy in seven years!_ But he is really funny and witty, even when he's being horrible you can tell that, _but he hates you!_ He is really sweet right after he wakes up _but that's the only time! _ He is gorgeous when he's a sleep _but you hate him! _Do I? Hate him, I mean. My head hurts. And I want chocolate. Where's Professor Lupin when you need him?

A/n: the last chapter seemed like it didn't end very well so I had to write this one as well. Do you like it? Or hate it? Did I do the tenses correctly? Please review nice things and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my reviewers! Love – Quik P.S. if you have any witty or funny disclaimer Ideas please put them in your review for me because I'm running out!


	12. Monday, Sept 23 the great revelation

Disclaimer: Seeing as I got no help in the witty disclaimer department I have no witty disclaimer, I also don't have Harry Potter or the Princess Diaries (the copyright not the books, those I do have).

September 23

7:45 am

Hospital Wing

My head hurts. I never did get any sleep (which probably isn't helping the whole headache thing), I've been up all night doing the most dangerous thing any one person can do…Thinking.

I've thought about a lot of things but I can't figure out what to think at all, my brain is at a total impasse, I got nothing. On a scrap parchment I tried just writing down whatever went through my head, it went something like this: _I wonder if Malfoy likes me. I wonder how Zabini's so sure Malfoy likes me. I wonder if Zabini's gay. He's impeccably groomed and his clothes always match. Malfoy's well groomed to though and I don't think he's gay. I hope not. That'd be sad. Sort of. __Love Story__'s sad too. I should rent that. Wait I haven't got a T.V. Darn. T.V., Hockey puck, Monkey, monkey, underpants. _

See? My brain is a scary, strange place. I can't figure out how to process the fact that Malfoy's best "friend" implied he thinks Malfoy likes me. That's so weird. I wish I knew if Malfoy liked me. That'd make figuring out if I like him…a lot easier, or harder.

But at least I went to the kitchen and got chocolate.

Alright, how do I figure out if I like someone? Think, think, think….ooh bother! I haven't the foggiest clue. I have to handle this logically no more random freaking out. What does one do when making a decision _logically_?

Ah ha! A pro/con list it's perfect!

Pros:

His eyes – the color and the way they seem to look at my soul instead of my face

His hair – totally shallow, it's so soft and blonde and I just want to touch it

His sense of humor – dry, witty, sort of mean

He's a Slytherin – if my friends should disapprove (which they will) this would make it much harder to kill him in his sleep

He plays Quidditch – you can tell he plays Quidditch (insert Malfoy-esque smirk here)

He's sweet when he wants to be

That fluttery feeling in my stomach when he smiled that one time

He might like me – this would make things vastly less complex

Cons:

His family – they hate me and everyone like me

My hair – totally shallow but he hates it

His sense of humor – dry, witty, sort of mean

He's a Slytherin – this would add a lot of complications, i.e. we'd never be able to be together in common rooms because we couldn't tell the other where they are

He plays Quidditch – boys who play Quidditch talk about Quidditch

When he wants to be is the _only_ time he's sweet

My friends –most the fact they'd attempt to kill him if we were to date or you know speak nicely….ever

He might not like me – it's only Zabini's guess

Score – 8 to 8 a perfect tie! How is this possible? Alright I need to chill. Chilling.

Thinking of alternative methods to figure this out.

Rock, paper, scissors? No, there's only one of me.

Bubble gum, Bubble gum? No, I can't put this big of a decision on the shoulder of chance.

I have to think this through.

What do I want? Does it matter? Let's say, for like a second, that I do decide I'm in like with Draco Malfoy, What would his reaction be?

"Ew Mudblood, get away from me!" would be really likely. Could I take that?

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger," then smirk and go off to laugh at me with bloody Crabbe? I don't think so.

"Why Hermione, my dear, I think I love you!" Not bloody likely.

There really is no (possible) scenario that would cope well for me. Even if he _did_ like me it's not like he'd admit it. I'm below his station, I'm inferior, I'm a Mudblood.

And for possibly the first time I care. That I'm a Mudblood, I mean.

This is dumb. If a guy doesn't like you for who you are it's not worth it, right? Right? Right.

But maybe he does! Like me for who am, that is. Zabini implied he thought so. But what if he's wrong? Then I'm just left here in like with Draco Malfoy with nary a thing to do about it.

Who am I kidding? I like Draco Malfoy.

There, I wrote it.

In ink.

In permanent ink.

Brilliant Hermione, absolutely brilliant, now I can't go back on it.

Well the great "Do-I-like-Draco-bloody-Malfoy-debate" has officially met it's end and now I move on to the next big problem, what do I do about it?

A/n: Here's entry 12. I hope that you're all enjoying it and that the wait wasn't unbearably long. Now that Hermy knows she likes Draco things are going to get even more interesting. Thanks to all my readers and even more thanks to reviewers (I love reviews and reviewer by extension). If you've got a sec please drop by my profile and take my opinion poll too, I'm trying to gauge how you're all like in the story. Later – Quik P.S. sorry about the False alarm earlier I had this cool table-chart-deally set up for the pro/con list but it didn't show up right, sorry. Compare the pro/con list 1 to 1, 2 to 2, etc… if you've time. It's funnier then I think.


	13. Tuesday, Sept 24

Disclaimer: Still no help in the "I-can't-think-of-any-more-disclaimer's-so-I-need-my-reader's-help" Department so I'm simply going to assume that you all are bright enough to figure out that I don't own Harry Potter or the Princess Diaries. (See what happens when you don't help the author? You get unbearably long disclaimers that you've probably already skipped…)

September 24

5:27 pm

My Room

Today started out unbelievably well.

_I walked into the Great Hall to attend some meal or other and something was odd about the arrangement of the room, at first I couldn't figure it out. __**What's different?**__ I wondered to myself. Then I figured it out. The tables had been rearranged into a different order than normal. Instead of going Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, it went Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. Naturally I headed toward Gryffindor table, or at least I thought I was heading toward the Gryffindor table. Suddenly I notice Draco Malfoy standing near the end of the Slytherin table closest to me. This is where it all got weird. Suddenly I was having an out of body experience or something equally odd, I could see myself but I had no idea what I was thinking and no control over my body. I saw myself pick up speed and run toward Malfoy, and not in an "I-am-about-to-tackle-then-kill-you" sort of way more of a "I-missed-you-even-though-it's-only-been-twenty-minutes-and-gee!-it's-good-to-see-you-love" sort of way, I was smiling and so was he. Once I was within reach of him I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. And that was when I returned to my body, it was a great feeling just to be touching Draco (his hair, his lips, his arms around my waist) and just as he started to respond to the kiss_, my alarm went off.

I've never hated my alarm clock so much in my life, I considered throwing it across the room but decided that was sort of biting off my nose to spite my face, you know? Instead I quickly hit the snooze and tried to fall back asleep, back into my wonderful dream but as everyone whose been ripped from the throes of a lovely dream by their own alarm clock knows, it is impossible to get back to sleep after you're forced awake in the middle of a great dream no matter how much you wish you could. So, reluctantly, I got up.

I showered and mumbled a drying spell on my hair. I got out my non-personalized, uniform edition school outfit and got dressed (we did have classes today since the Quidditch players were released last night from the infirmary).

I went to the real Great Hall that was not suddenly rearranged as I was in my dream but was, anti-climactically, the exact same as usual. I gave my friends the same greeting I give them every morning (a 'G'moring' if I'm in a good mood, a 'hullo' if I'm not. Today I was not, in a good mood that is) and sat down to my normal breakfast of a single blueberry muffin (with the good crumbly stuff on top, _yum_) and a glass of water.

Today Ron and Harry were tired, as they'd been up all night "properly comiserating" the Quidditch loss with the rest of the Gryffindors (except me) because they claimed they were "deprived of the party and fire-whiskey a loss should entail" (the whiskey to dull their brain and the party to cheer them up, I'm guessing) and so everyone at the table (except me) was tired and all was blessedly quiet. Until…

"Granger," I jumped a little in my seat.

"Yeah? I mean, Yes Malfoy?" I hate the word yeah it sounds unintelligent and unintelligence really grates on me.

"I'd like a word with you."

"Now?" I must've sounded mildly shocked or irritated (which I was, I'm so not a morning person, okay?) because all he did in response was arch one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows (I swear, that boy performs some form of eyebrow maintenance, possibly more than any straight man should), "Fine."

I followed him into the Front Hall and around a corner into the seldom used hallway that houses the second, slightly-less-grand-looking-and-much-less-used entrance to the Great Hall.

I leaned against the wall near the door and asked in a possibly less than polite voice, "What is it you need from me before classes have even begun this morning, Malfoy?"

"Well Granger, I found out a rather disturbing bit of news this morning. You see a fourth year came to me this morning telling of a huge party that raged in the Gryffindor tower until well after one this morning. Naturally, I was aghast to think the house our own favorite Head Girl is from would do something so clearly against the rules on a school night! I was all but paralyzed from surprise," he wasn't doing to well feigning shock and distraught-ness at the whole situation and I know that he was reveling in the situation, "I'd hate to have to turn in all those people who attended that party last night, it'd surely lose Gryffindor any chance of the cup in this, your final, year with the sheer volume of points I'd be forced to deduct."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"What makes you think I want…"

"Cut the crap Malfoy. If you didn't have someway to work this to your advantage then we both know you would've already taken off those points and I'd already be yelling at you about it. So I ask again, what do want Malfoy?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger, you underestimate me. I'm simply being a good Head Boy, keeping you, the Head Girl, in the loop."

"Liar."

"I _was_ hoping I could persuade you to accompany me to a charity event my mother is forcing me to attend. In exchange, it's possible I could be convinced to keep this little 'pity-party' to myself."

"Why on earth would you want to take me to a function of any sort Malfoy, other than a slave auction where you could permanently get me out of your hair?"

He laughed a small, dry chuckle at that and responded, "I hadn't thought of that but good idea Granger. So is your answer a yes or a no?"

"You still haven't explained why you'd want to take me," I sounded vaguely exasperated but can you blame me? He's like a bloody politician with his evasion and half answers.

"Would you believe me if I said it's because you're gorgeous and brilliant and I was hoping for arm candy?" I snorted in a thoroughly un-ladylike fashion, "I figured as much. Listen, my father's going to be there and in the pursuit of staying out of Azkaban he could never say a word about my bringing you but it would still irk him that I came to a thing _he_ bought the tickets for me to attend this function only for me to show up with a muggle-born. And since I legally already have my inheritance I can afford to bug him a little, that's all Granger, honestly, just for the look on his face."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"I do like to bug your father… and help my friends, of course," at this point it became more about Lucius Malfoy (I loathe him, I don't understand after all he's done how he could've evaded Azkaban again! No matter how many taboos the ministry puts on the word Mudblood or how many precautions are currently taken, it can't change the past and it certainly can't change the half-mad man that is Draco's father) than the other Gryffindors but why tell Draco that? "I'm in."

"I'm glad. So we have an accord? My silence for your company?" I nodded my head only once and he started to walk away, "By the way, do dress nicely, this is a black tie event, and for the love of Merlin do something with your hair!"

Following that conversation I was late to charms, luckily it's the first time all year (possibly ever) I've been late so I got off with a warning (thank Merlin). It could be said the rest of the day went smoothly, that wouldn't really be a lie, but that also wouldn't take into account the fact that I don't recall a single thing from any class and now have to trust my auto-pilot notes because I wasn't concentrating at all but was instead obsessing about what to wear on my date with Malfoy.

Listen to me! I'm pathetic! "On my date with Malfoy," it's not a date, a quasi-date maybe but that's at the most! I'm revenge on Lucius Malfoy, a glorified hooker ("Blackmail-a-Bookworm" could be my business slogan), blinded by my loathing so much that I ended up on a non-date with the guy I like. I hate that it has to be this way, that he has to blackmail me instead of asking me out. What I hate more is that I'm pretending he actually wanted to ask me out instead of me simply being a pawn in his mind, someone to be used to tick off his Dad and then to be dropped off and forgotten.

Wait just a minute! Dropped off and forgotten. _Dropped off_ and forgotten! Dropped off and _forgotten!_ I don't think so. I'm Hermione Jane Granger! Bookworm bad-arse extraordinaire (that's what one extremely odd Witch Weekly columnist called me anyway) and I'll have none of that! I'm going to be the best bloody quasi-date any man has ever been on! I'm going to look stunning (if I can…I'll have to ask Ginny for help), I'm going to be smart and witty, I'm going to be the perfect example of table etiquette, anything that it is with in my power to make go correctly will. Go correctly, I mean. By the end of this I'll have him begging to date me for real.

I think.

I hope.

Maybe.

Sweet Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?

A/n: Thanks to faithful readers and reviewers (the 1st QW, fanfictionator, yayme2012, for example) I love them all, but reviewers especially are close to my heart. I think I like this new chapter and hope you do too. I'm sorry if this update took painfully long, I had a long week. Please please reviewer they make me so happy! Lots of love and hope for suggestions for wittier disclaimers - Quik


	14. Thursday, Sept 26

Disclaimer: Faithful readers, I have a confession to make you all. You have been so good to me. I have many aliases. You all know me by the name "Quik-wit" but some might know me as J.K. Rowling, some know me by Meg Cabot, but I am both. I did write the Harry Potter series and the Princess Diaries. Really, I did. Ha ha! Had ya going there, didn't I? Naw, I didn't write those, did you seriously believe me? Wow. Anywho, enjoy this chappy!

Thanks to For All The Misunderstood, she made up the disclaimer (hey it's a disclaimer disclaimer!)

September 26

4:02 am

My Room (where else would I be at 4 a.m.?)

Alright, well, I think I'm possessed.

No, no, I'm not crazy (just possessed) hear me out. One of the signs of possession is extreme behavioral changes and I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that that description fits the bill. Ever since I decided to be the best non-date Ferret's ever had my priorities have completely shifted.

In class I'm not paying any attention (I actually have to borrow Terry Boot's Charms notes, isn't that sad!?), instead I've been reading back copies of _Witch Weekly_ that I hide inside my books looking for tips on hair, make-up and clothes!

I'm turning into Lavender Brown for Merlin's Sake!

I haven't done any of my homework from today or yesterday yet, either. I'm, frankly, amazed at me. More than I'm amazed at the changes, though, I'm amazed that I didn't notice them until about twenty minutes ago when I realized that I'd been up all night reading _Crazy Curly Crap: How to Tame that Curly Mane! _By S.T. Raight-Hare ("clearly the winning author in the arena of how-to hair manuals" says _Witch Weekly_) that I'd become as obsessed with Malfoy as he likes to insinuate I am!

See? Possession really is the only answer.

But other than that whole possession thing I'm pretty much good. Tired (hey you'd be too if you'd been up learning how to tweeze, pluck, shave, powder and plump for two and a half days straight) but good. I think I have the basic design for my dress ironed out and Ginny said she'd help me make it during our joint free-period after lunch. I really think that this dress will be cool.

I has deep green, halter top that's still modest but shows a little skin and the skirt just flows to the floor, there's embroidery and little pearlescent olive colored beads all around from the waist to just below my chest (so the whole mid-section of the dress). I love it and best of all I designed it so no one will have anything similar! Kudos to me!

I figured out how I'm going to my hair as well. I'm going to an ever-elegant French twist sleek and straight and well coiffed. It'll be great, so great Malfoy'll be pleading with me to forget the past and have a go at a relationship with him (and of course I'll graciously except) and we'll live…er… _date_ happily for several years after.

Woohoo! Go me!

I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. However I can't stick to the plan tomorrow night if I'm too tired to walk or talk or stand and look pretty in my new dress so I have to go to bed.

A/N: Hi guys sorry I took forever to up date I've super busy lately. And I have bad new the next up date won't be up until March 7th or later, sorry I'm going on vacation to Florida until then. I hope you all fell head over for the pretty dress but just to warn you don't get too attached! Review please they make me happy ) – Quik

P.S. sorry the chap is tiny but I didn't figure you'd want to hear much more sleep-deprived, dress oriented prattle!


	15. Saturday, Sept 28 the Date

Disclaimer: In this will I bequeath Harry Potter and the Princess Diaries to… what do mean you can give something you don't own away in a will? Why not? Oh well then I can't "bequeath" Potter or the Diaries to anyone! Bummer…

September 28

1:04 am

My Room

What an awful, disaster of a quasi-date!

It started out badly, my alarm didn't go off (never again will I buy something just because it's fuzzy!), I completely missed my first class and half of my second (charms and transfiguration, luckily, if I'd had potions then it'd be detention instead of a quasi-date for me!).

After that was lunch, so I scurried along to the Great Hall only to remember that Ginny said we should work through lunch so she'd bring something up to her room for us.

Since I was all but starved (I missed Breakfast!) I hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, all the way up the flight of stairs to the girl's dorms and then, not at all gracefully, through the Room and to Gin's bed. I flopped down on the bed and when I landed I heard the crunch of parchment under a slightly too big, bookworm butt. I've put it here to help me remember to possibly kill Ginny if this ruined my chances with Malfoy.

_Mione,_

_Guess what! Harry asked me to study (or possibly "study") with him! Squee! So I won't be able to help you with your dress. I am so sorry Mione! I've left a few of mine out that I thought might fit you, if not feel free to raid the closet!! Good Luck on your non-date!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. If the ferret gets to handsy hex his slimy, Slytherin self, ya hear!_

Can you believe it? Whatever happened to sisters before misters? Well after I read that I knew all hope was lost but I gathered my "happy thoughts" and tried the dressmaking spell solo, no little mice and birds included, it didn't go so well.

The dress was, I threw it away, so **so **_so _bad. There were two sleeves, a neck-hole (even though it was supposed to be a halter), a skirt and some beads, yeah, but the two sleeves where of different lengths, the neck-hole was off (like a-symmetrical, 80's-esque off) and the beads (oh the beads!) were all down the back and buttocks! In short it was horrendous.

So I looked at the ones Ginny left out for me to try. There was a light pink one not dissimilar to the one I wore the Yule Ball all those eons ago, a little sparkly (totally inappropriate) mini-dress, and a lovely Gryffindor (it's greatest fault) red dress with a rather low neckline. I tried the pink and silver on (the red just seemed _too_ Gryffindor, you know?) thinking that maybe Ginny knew something I didn't. She doesn't. The pink barely fit over my hips (Ginny is hipless and so I was very worried I'd break her dress) and once it did I wished it hadn't. I was more….ruffle-ly than it looked lying down, the stomach and chest ruffles fell okay (if you like ruffles, which I don't) but from there it got worse, floor length ruffles are an always **don't**! The mini was definitely not much better, I will tell you only this: girls with hips like mine should never ever wear this mini of a mini-dress…EVER (we're talking underwear-visibility, another always don't).

I despaired. I had class in a lot less than an hour, my date in 5 hours 31 minutes and 22 seconds, there seemed to be no dress and no way. Then I noticed the red dress. I pulled it on quickly hoping desperately it would fit. And it did. Don't get me wrong there was no duckling-to-swan, bookworm-to-nice-apples moment but there was me in a dress that fit me shockingly well, in a color that made my hair look dark and my body look fit and really that's all I was hoping for.

I took off the dress carefully, as not to rip it (never know with my luck), and, after dressing, ran it back to my room and made it back just in time for double potions before freedom (which if you ask me is a nice way to put it, you have to put up with Snarky Snape for two hours but then you have all weekend to recover!).

Potions was usual(ish), took my seat next to Harry and Ron (who I still hadn't told about my date) and got my things out. Then Ronald passed me a note (Snape wasn't there yet). It read (I'll just rewrite it that'd be too many papers for one entry): **Her **(he has to write it like that because Harry's letter is H)**, Wizard's chess with Harry and me in the common room? 7:00. R**

I figured then was as good as any other time to tell them so I wrote back that I was sorry but I couldn't I already had plans. He asked what it was that I was doing. I told him I had a date, by now Snape had come in a started his lecture so I also told Ron to drop it and stop sending me notes before we lost points. Since I didn't hear any swearing, laughing, choking, or yelling I assumed he handled it well. You know what they say about assuming though.

Once we were released from a grueling two hour long lecture on the properties of vampire fangs in various forms, a very interesting lecture may I add (so interesting I kind of forgot about telling Ron about my "date" before class). As soon as we were in the corridor Ron and Harry both start up asking me why didn't I tell them, who it is, do they know him, do they like him, _**why didn't I tell them**_, would they approve, how long have I known him, _why didn't I tell them_, do I like him, when do they get to meet him, how long have we been dating, **why didn't I tell them**, etc… I told them I was sorry I didn't tell them, it was new, this was in fact our first date, and I didn't want to jinx it, I asked them to forgive me but I had to go get ready (if had told them I was going to the kitchens first because I missed lunch they would've wanted to go). They were very gracious about it and released me but not before telling that they wanted all details tomorrow on my "mystery man" (their words not mine).

When I got to the kitchen all the elves except Dobby shied away from me (even though I mostly gave up S.P.E.W. over two years ago) but after I asked Dobby if he wouldn't mind terribly to bring some food and tea up to my room in about twenty minutes they seemed much more eager to help me, since I wasn't giving away socks. Dobby was totally thrilled to help and said it would be there shortly (and called me "friend of Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger" twice), I thanked him and headed up to my room thinking I could get my shower in before the food got there.

I was wrong. I forgot that today I didn't just have to shower I had to exfoliate my face and body (to get glowing skin), shave my legs (twice because I always miss the spot on the back of my thigh), wash my hair in normal shampoo, then this honey rinse, then shampoo again, then condition but before I could even start on all that I had to paint my nails on fingers and toes (I decided on a French manicure) so I could take mistakes off in the shower. All that took almost an hour and a half, luckily Dobby put my food in warming dishes so it was all still really good when I got time to eat. Then I took off all the teas and the pot and _Scourgify-_ed the dishes left on the tray.

I decided to whiten my teeth before the quasi-non-date too, nothing impresses more then a white smile, but I botched the spell (I told you I'm rubbish at home and make-up spells!) and turned my teeth the whitest white that ever was! I had to swish and gargle the blackest tea in the selection for over an hour just to get them to human white. Needless to say that cut back on my time severely, I was down to just over half an hour! So I said the spells for my hair which turned out beautifully, thank Merlin, and then applied my own make-up because I couldn't afford the time if I botched another spell. The fact I had to apply my make-up meant that there was no beautiful smoky eye or red, red lips just a bit of brown eye liner, a little eye shadow, some mascara and lip-gloss (which I shrunk down so it'd fit in the dress' wand holster with my wand, I love Ginny's dresses she's so prepared). I slipped on my dress and shoes and was just taking a look (an almost duck-to-swan worthy moment to be sure) when Draco knocked on the door.

He was gorgeous, with an all black suit and tie ensemble and his hair hanging loosely around his ears in that artfully messed up way he does it. I swear I almost swooned! I said "hello" but he was silent I suddenly got very nervous, would he like it? The lack of make-up? The straight hair? The calve length _Gryffindor_ colored dress with long sleeves?

Then he said the most perfect thing, "Must you always be an over achiever, Granger?" and he said it with a cute, nice smirk.

I blushed a bit.

"I do try ever so hard," I said with a little fake sigh.

He chuckled under his breath and offered me his arm, which I accepted. When we walked down everyone was at dinner so no came across us, which I think is for the best since I didn't tell Harry or Ron who it was I was going out with tonight.

That was the second closest to perfect that any part of the night came because as soon as we opened the door out onto the lawn I saw it was pouring rain. Draco had an umbrella, sure, but do umbrellas help with humidity? Not so much. I could, literally, feel my hair curling though, luckily, it stayed in its French twist (sort of, some of the shorter front hairs fell out around my face). One thing the rain did though was make me glad I hadn't worn much make-up (Great brightside, huh?).

It hadn't been raining long, I could tell because my heels didn't sink into the ground much, thank Merlin, but I still had to release Malfoy's arm in order to hold up the hem of Ginny's dress, this pathetically made my arm feel quite cold all of a sudden.

As soon as we exited the grounds of the school Malfoy turned to me and said, "Just for tonight, Granger, I think we ought to call each other by our first names," I opened my mouth to agree but he wouldn't let me speak, "Don't worry it doesn't mean we hate each other less, it just means we don't want other people to know."

I nodded and, "Okay,_ Draco_, that's fine with me."

"Good, _Hermione_, because you didn't really have an option," with that and a smirk he took my hand and apparated us to the Hotel in whose ballroom this function was being held.

To say the Ballroom was anything short of spectacular would be a lie. It was all white and gold, marble floors, a huge dome ceiling with a Vatican worthy moving mural all across it, there were tables everywhere and large wooden dance floor all lit up with thousands of real Fairy Lights and candles. It was a sight to behold but I was definitely the only one of the two of us enthralled with the glorious appearance.

I breathed the word, "_beautiful"_ and Malfoy leaned to my ear and said, "It gets old fast, trust me."

That seemed cynical to me but the way he said it left no room for argument, so I simply walked along next to him politely smiling at people and taking it all in.

The first thing we did was follow our place cards to our table our table (there are place cards in the wizarding world too, but you get them at the door and they lead you to where you sit, it's so cool). When we got to the table Lucius and Narsissa Malfoy were already seated there.

"Mother," Draco glided over to her (with me still on his arm) and kissed her hand, "stunning as usual. Father," Lucius gave Draco a curt nod while looking at me as though trying to place where he knew me from, "Mother, Father this is Hermione Granger, Hermione these are my parents, Lucius and Narsissa Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy we only met so briefly at the World Cup all those years ago, it's a pleasure to see you again! And Mr. Malfoy, impeccable as always I see," I said all this in a light, social tone and with a bright (but humanly white) smile on my face.

"Miss Granger," was Lucius strained response as he as he shook my offered hand as though it were infected.

"Hermione Granger," Narsissa gave "the Look", the Look every mother gives their child's potential partner where they are testing whether or not you're good enough for their progeny, "Hm," I think I passed, "Lovely to see you again dear," she actually (get this!) AIR KISSED MY CHEEK! I am totally in with Malfoy's mum!

Malfoy and his parents, mostly just his mum, chatted amicably for a moment then Draco led me over to our seats.

He pulled out my chair and mutter, "You handled that well, how many times did you practice in front of the mirror?"

He seated himself and I leaned over, putting a hand on his knee, "14," he smiled the most genuine smile I've ever seen from him (that one night aside), it made him ten times as hot! His smile is a bit lopsided and devious and much nicer than his evil smirk.

The food came out shortly after and that went well, especially seeing as the other couple at our table was the Parkinson's (Mr. Malfoy must've assumed Draco would invite that pug-faced chit Pansy!). The most catastrophic thing that happened was that Mrs. Parkinson shot a grape off her plate and STRAIGHT INTO LUCIUS MALFOY'S EYE! He looked scornful and disgusted and she apologized profusely, Draco and I tried not to laugh.

The music started and almost immediately Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were off. Once they left to "do the rounds" as Draco said he asked if I'd like to dance with him.

I said, "I'd be glad to but I warn you I'm less than proficient at it."

"Maybe you've simply never had the right partner," his eyebrow went up and his perfect, large, porcelain hand extended towards me. I took it, the hand I mean.

We twirled around the floor, Draco's a powerful and experienced dancer apparently (who would've guessed?). But those first few dances ended all too quickly then Draco also had to "work the room".

I followed him from person to person saying a polite "hello" then standing quietly unless spoken to. I talked to several elderly witches about a variety of things, many of whom appeared very protective of Draco. Malfoy smiled, and chatted, he was a hit with all (especially those old women, I almost got jealous of the attention he was doting upon them!).

After a solid two hours of that, and having Malfoy whisper any number of snide things into my ear about various guests and their clothes and families, we were dancing again.

This was when the absolute highlight of the night came upon me. As we danced Lucius Malfoy also was dancing with a lovely old women Draco had introduced to me as his Grandmother.

"Lucius," she told him briskly in a tone I swear I've hear Malfoy use, "Don't let that boy lose her. She is Malfoy material that girl."

I know! How completely awesome is that?

Malfoy heard what she said as well and smirked brightly as Lucius commenced to turn twelve shades of purple and choke out some gibberish his mother took as an assent.

After that there was a good deal more dancing but we had to be back at school by twelve thirty and the time simply escaped me.

After we apparated back, we had a long trek to castle in which we laughed and talked and joked and I trip over my heels several times. He was charming and cute and perfect (Darn him! Darn him, Darn him! Why couldn't he've been an awful date? That would've cured my crush quick)!

The only weirdness was once we got back to our common room. It seemed to dawn on us both that we were supposed to hate each other and we both got oddly quiet and tense.

"Good night, Granger," Malfoy said, collected as always.

"G'night, Dra- er Malfoy," I said smiling at him timidly.

"You can still can me Draco if you want to. I wouldn't be adverse to it."

"Thanks," I'm not sure why I thanked him but it seem important so I did, "You can call me Hermione if you want."

"Is that what Potter and Weasly call you?"

"Yes, that and Mione sometimes."

"Then I think I'll stick to Granger. It's our thing." He smirked and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" there went the eyebrow.

"Thanks for a really lovely night, Draco," and I kissed his cheek and then **I** walked away.

I had such a good time (particularly given the fact that everything I wanted to go exactly right went… well apparently it went right. Just not the right I wanted it to go!) And I think I succeeded in being a truly, positively memorable quasi-non-date. JOY!

Maybe this will lead to a non-quasi-real-date!!

Or maybe not.

Oh, no.

A/N: Sorry this took forever! It's the Big Date and I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. Plus I kept getting mini writer's block! And it was like attack of the plot-bunnies, I only wrote one but I thought of like a million! Anyway, thanks to my Mommy (who had the brilliant Lucius and his Mommy idea), and thanks to all my reviewers (who just rock my socks!)! Pretty please with anything you want on top! Review for me, I love it. And I love you all – Quik

A/N: re-edited


	16. Saturday, Sept 28 the Freak Out

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I would own Harry Potter and co. since I'm not I don't. Got that?

September 28

1:55 am

My Room

I KISSED MALFOY! I KISSED DRACO MALFOY (on the cheek, so I guess that's slightly better… _slightly_)!

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!

Crud.

Crap.

Holy bleeding mother of Merlin!

And I _flirted_ with him!

Do you think he noticed? Do you think I did it right? Did I look the fool?

Honestly, I was just getting ready for bed (I had on my big PJ tee shirt and was pulling my hair back up to wash my face at the time) when it hit me. I was totally brazen, I openly flirted with Malfoy.

Openly.

Flirted.

This is probably not good.

Unless he flirted back. Did he flirt back? I think so.

Hot Da- I mean, Wow! (I really need to watch me language, Ron is being a bad influence on me!)

Draco Malfoy (yes ladies, _the_ Draco Malfoy) flirted with me!

Me! Mudblood Hermione Granger, bookworm bad-arse extraordinaire (I do believe kissing a Malfoy qualifies me for that title!). This whole ordeal makes me feel ridiculously happy, like giddy… I feel like a teenage girl (well, okay I am a teenage girl but you know what I mean!).

Okay crisis officially averted. Pilates breathing, in…out…in….out.

I need sleep; apparently I'm losing my ever-loving mind over Malfoy.

But, I'll admit, I'm loving every moment of it.

A/N: I humbly apologize. I have no excuse at all for my tardiness, and then I give you a tiny chapter no less! Oh I just hope you're all still reading (you know how you could assure me of that? Review!). I have the next one partially written and, barring a tragic life event, it will be up by Wednesday (however I'm in Driver's Ed now so updates will possibly continue to be sporadic). Also I've reached 2500 hits! Woohoo! Biggest party! I would love to have fifty reviews total to go with it (that's only like five more!); hey it could be my belated birthday present from all you! Lurve you - Quik


	17. Saturday, Sept 28 the Reactionish

Disclaimer: What? Rowling you say? Gave ME Harry Potter? Ha I wish, which means I don't own Harry or Draco or the Weasly twins…. –sigh-

September 28

2:45 pm

The Common Room (Gryffindor's Common Room, that is)

Houston we have a problem.

There were, in fact, at least a few people in the halls last night as Malfoy and I strutted along like the happy couple we're not. Or at least I'm assuming there were because this morning I walked past at least 3 groups of 2nd years, from various houses, who started snickering the second I came into view, even caught a few bits of conversations (none were pretty). That means that they know. They all know.

Harry - probably

Ron - probably not (he hasn't hit Malfoy yet so I'm assuming he remains clueless)

Ginny – definitely (she's the gossip queen in our little crew, though why she hasn't attacked me with a thousand questions yet I have no idea)

Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe – for sure (Slytherins always know, I don't know how as you never see them chatting or anything they just _know_, like an instinct)

I told Draco all this and this is what he had to say, "Are you sure they know?"

"Of course I'm sure! I distinctly heard Brittney Vinegar of Ravenclaw whisper to Jess Dollar of Hufflepuff, and I quote, 'Definitely, the curly blond hair will be so hot, our daughters'll be so lucky!' end quote," then I gave him this really pointed look, but he just sort of blankly stared at me like 'so?' and I yelled, "Curly," I pointed to my hair, "Blond," I pointed to his head.

"So?" He seriously said that, I wish I was kidding.

"So! So, they not only know we went out last night they think we're like a serious couple or something! They think we'll have, 'like totally hawt kids,' and they think the little toe-headed boy would be a cute match for their nonexistent, but undoubtedly vapid, daughters!" I was very exasperated by the end of my speech, but how I felt then was nothing to how I felt after Malfoy said what he said next.

"Well of course he wouldn't!" I started to say 'thank you Capt. Obvious, he won't exist' when he continued, "Any child of ours would a _Malfoy_ and Malfoys do not now nor will they ever date airheads like any child of theirs!"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"What?" he goggled at me as if I were nuts.

"HOW WAS THAT THE PART OF THAT EXCHANGE YOU CHOSE YOU REFUTE!?"

"What part?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

"You didn't say, 'Of course not, our kid wouldn't date theirs' because we won't have a kid because we're not a couple' you said, in effect, our future child would be too good for theirs. Do you not see a problem with that?"

"Well, Granger, I apologize how dare I not tell you what you already know? Here let me try again," he makes me so mad when he patronizes me, "Why in Merlin's beard did they say that? We are never ever getting married so our kid couldn't possibly date theirs' because he won't exist. Better?" Stupid smirk. I'm sending powerful, loathing vibes his way… I hope loathing vibes hurt.

"Fine. What ever. We're getting off topic. Malfoy, if the second years know, the whole school knows," I stated almost calmly.

"So?"

"So, Malfoy has a single person mentioned it to you?"

"No. Have they mentioned it to you?"

"No! Can you believe it?" I thought he was really starting to understand why I was freaking out now.

"Well, no, but who really is going to say anything to me?"

"Harry? Ron?" I questioned, eye brows up (darn him, I've started doing that now. Raising my eyebrows, I mean.).

"Alright, well, maybe they're trying to respect our privacy and right to chose who we want to date."

"Harry? Ron?" I asked again, still as disbelieving as before.

"Alright fine, I have no idea why no one is bothering us, Granger. But hey, at least no is bothering us right?"

"Sure," I'll admit I may have sounded a bit sad.

"What now?"

"Well, I don't know. I just sort of wish they'd react. A freak out I'd know how to handle but this disinterest makes me feel small," I pouted a little.

And he said, "Well maybe they'll freak out for you yet. Maybe they're just digesting the news first; your friends might still be mad at you, don't lose hope."

And alright I guess Malfoy's right, a non-reaction is better than a freak out but… is it really? I guess so.

Well yay! Harry and Ron aren't mad! And neither are Draco's friends! Wahoo!

This cannot be right.

It simply cannot be right.

A/N: I am so sorry that I lied. Also I know this has a ton of mistakes and I fully intend to go back and double check it but I wanted to get it just generally up for you all first and I'll re-proof it the beginning of next week. Plus if I didn't get it posted it would up until next week then I'd be a really bad liar. Please review (I've made 50, my new goal is 75)! Oh by the way, I hit **3000** hits! WOOHOO! Sorry done bagging (haha inside joke sorry). Later – Quik – reedited--


	18. Monday, Sept 30 the Reaction

Disclaimer: Do I adore the Harry Potter books? Yes. Do I own them? Not so much.

September 30

9:27 pm

My Room

I knew (KNEW!) that there was something wrong with their non-reaction.

But no Malfoy was all, "What's the big deal, Granger?" and "Relax, Granger". Ha! I so showed him!

Well I'll cover the weekend before I get to the true awful, oddity that was today, well tonight really this morning was normal and non-embarrassing.

Saturday was weird. I got up late and discovered the non-reaction and Draco's disregard toward it, then ate dinner with Harry and Ron (well, Ginny was there too but she already knew so that wasn't any big deal for her not to freak). That was an odd affair, they were almost completely normal! A little chillier than usual but really other than that nothing at all, like no questioning or yelling or throwing things or hitting (Malfoy would be the one getting hit not me, the boys never hit me). I even tried to subtly ask about it or slip it into conversation, but they acted completely oblivious every time. _Wow _I thought _maybe they really don't know or, better yet, are okay with it!_

Psh. How wrong I was.

Sunday passed quickly and without incident, lulling me into a false sense of security. I did all my homework and extra credit for most of the week, and then did a bit of pleasure reading.

Then this morning when I went over to Gryffindor tower I saw a big old sign on the notice board:

**ATTENTION GRYFFINDORS 5TH YEAR AND UP**

**TONIGHT THERE WILL A SPECIAL**

**EMERGENCY **

**SLYTHERIN/GRFFINDOR MEETING**

**ATTENDENCE IS NOT MANDATORY BUT DESIRED**

**WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ISSUE TO DISCUSS **

**NO WANDS ALLOWED OUT AT THE MEETING**

**ANY ONE SEEN WITH A WAND WILL HAVE IT CONFISCATED**

**EMPTY THIRD FLOOR D.A.D.A CLASSROOM**

**6:30 PM**

**THANK YOU**

**Har**

(_It looked like Harry had started to write his name and had the pen ripped from his hand)_

**Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini, Slytherin**

**Harry Potter Ron Weasly, Gryffindor**

Sadly my first thought wasn't what the meeting may have been about but instead _how typical of Slytherins always want their names first even if it means savagely taking the pen from another. _That was when the whole situation set in fully.

_Slytherin/Gryffindor meeting? Why would Harry and Ron organize that? Are they hoping to start a peace treaty?! No, this is Harry and Ron. What is this meeting about? Why are Parkinson and Zabini involved? Whose idea was it? What's going on!? _

That is definitely more like it (What I should've thought first, I mean).

With all those thoughts swirling around in my head I went to classes, then lunch (where I attempted to approach my best friends but was avoided like I had the bird flu), then more classes then back to my common room.

Draco was also in the common room so I, knowing he was chummy with Parkinson and Zabini, tried to find out if he knew what the meeting was about.

"Draco," I gave him a casual nod of acknowledgement as if it wasn't the first time I had called him that since he said I could.

"Granger," he returned the nod and looked back to his Herbology book. I just stood there and looked at him trying to figure out how best to ask about the meeting, "Was there some thing you wanted?" his voice startled me and I realized I had been standing there just looking at him, my face instantly heated.

"Yes, actually, there is," _calm cool collected,_ _calm cool collected_ I chanted the silent mantra in my head, "I was wondering if you knew about the Gryffindor/Slytherin meeting tonight?"

"Slytherin/Gryffindor."

"What?"

"The flier, it says Slytherin/Gryffindor not Gryffindor/Slytherin."

How exasperating he is, "Yes well, whatever! Do you know anything about it?"

"Not 'whatever' at all, Granger. The fact that, even though it isn't that way, you automatically put your house before my noble house isn't just something that can be ignored. Say it right, or you won't get any information from me," He was smirking at me, again, and now instead of wanting to hit him I wanted to melt, but the fact he made me want to melt instead of hit him made me want to hit him so that made me feel a bit better.

"Fine. Do you know anything, at all, about the _Slytherin/Gryffindor_ meeting this evening?" I asked through gritted teeth, thinking all the while _Gryffindor/Slytherin, Gryffindor/Slytherin what are you going to do about it?_

"Now, Miss Granger, if I didn't know better I'd think you didn't mean that at all. That, in fact, in your head you were still thinking Gryffindor/Slytherin," how could he have known that? "And that simply won't do," He stood up from the couch he'd been lounging on reading and stretched, "Say it again, and say it right."

"Malfoy, honestly will you just tell me what you know?!" he was smirking and was I fuming and all really wanted was some information but I was starting to doubt the wisdom of ever asking him in the first place.

"Fine, but someday I will make you say it right mark my words, I know that it was organized by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Wonder Weasel and Power Potty, I know it is four floors and three hallways away, I also know it is in ten minutes and if we don't leave now we're going to very late."

I checked the clock and saw he was right, "Oh no! Come on Malfoy!" I grabbed his hand and took off toward the portrait hole.

Then, suddenly, he stopped and pulled me back to him by the hand I still had clasped in his, "Say it right," he whispered in my ear, I shivered.

"What? Come on we don't have time for this!" I managed to choke out.

"Say it, Granger," drawled low and slow, once again I shivered (I tried to stop it but his voice, oh sweet Merlin, It's like some cruel cosmic joke that he has a voice like that).

"Say what?" I asked and in that moment I truly couldn't've remembered what I was supposed to say to save my life.

"Slytherin/Gryffindor," he purred (I swear 'purred' really is the right adjective!) into ear, I could feel his lips just brushing my earlobe.

"We really don't have time for this," I murmured, looking at the portrait hole some ten steps away.

"We'd already be half-way there if you would've said it the first time you were asked, my stubborn Gryff," he stated sounding amused.

I left out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd taken as he spoke, his lips this time barely brushing my neck just below my ear (shouldn't have pulled my hair into a side braid today, if I'd left it down this wouldn't happened).

"Slytherin/Gryffindor," I breathed the words, barely above a whisper.

"That's a girl," he whispered (and if I didn't know better I'd say he placed a small, soft kiss on my ear, but I do. Know better, I mean.), he leaned away from my neck, but didn't release my hand, and moved forward toward the door, "Now hurry, look how late you've made us," stupid smirk.

I made an indignant face but followed him just the same. His longer legs took one step to every two or three of mine and we were moving at a nice clip. He looked completely at ease as if this was not even a slight hurry, more a stroll, and I hurried along half a step behind.

We got the meeting approximately four minutes late, the crowd was just settling into their seats and Parkinson and Ron were breaking up a small spat between two sixth years. The room was clearly divided between Slytherins and Gryffindors, but Malfoy (always the non-conformist) sat himself down on the Slytherin side and dragged me there with him.

Harry stood at the podium on the little stage erected at the front of the room, originally used for dueling practice, he cleared his throat loudly and the noise died down, every eye in the room on him.

"Thank you all for being here today," Zabini sat on his right in a chair with Parkinson and Ron on his left, "We have called you all here to discuss a matter of up most importance. The possible commingling of our two houses, which should always remain separate, through actions of two of these houses' members."

"Harry, speak English please, why are we here with _them_?" Lavender Brown yelled from her seat in the Gryffindor section.

"Yeah, Potter, what in Merlin's frilly knickers do you want?" Millicent Bulstrode chimed in.

"People, people please, calm down. We're here to discuss the possible ramifications of a relationship between Gryffindor's own favorite, lovely Head Girl," at this point Draco leaned over and whispered, 'So this is your fault! Come on tell me which Slytherin is it?' into my ear, "And Slytherin's one and only Golden- err _Silver_ Head boy," 'No, _our_ fault' I murmured back.

"What!" Draco yelled standing up.

"Oh, you're here," Harry said.

"Yes I bloody well am and I'm wondering what you think you're doing!"

"Calm down Malfoy, we're just trying to figure out what to do..."

"It is none of your business!"

"Oh but it is," Harry said, "Have any of you ever noticed the animosity between Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" a general murmur of 'yes'-es went around the room, "Did any of you ever wonder why? Some years ago, around twelve, a Hufflepuff girl and a Slytherin boy got together. They seemed like the perfect match a schemer with a doer, it was a very ying-yang type of relationship. But then that same Slytherin boy met a Ravenclaw girl and ended the relationship breaking the Hufflepuff's heart. Until that point Hufflepuff had had good relations with all houses, now however the loyal group aren't loyal to the Slytherins at all."

"But Potter," Theodore Nott called, "There aren't 'good relations' between our two houses to risk."

"We know that," Harry said gesturing toward the other three on stage, "We fear, however, that a break up would result in an all out war not just underlying hostility. And thusly we feel that this relationship is a very ba-"

"Alright that's enough!" Draco yelled, "This isn't any of your business! Not yours," he pointed at Harry, "yours," he pointed at Pansy, "it's hers and mine," he pointed at me, "but not yours," he pointed at Theo Nott, "Hers and mine and that is all. There will be no more discussion at all on the subject! If we get together, which we currently aren't by the way, and then break up you can all take her side. No one need fight for me, I'll leave… get completely out of your way. Now Potter, move onto your next issue or, if this was the only issue you called us all here to discuss, get the hell out of here and get yourself a life!"

He grabbed my arm and the charts the frightful four (Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise) had made that sat on the stage and left the room in quite in a huff, me in tow.

"Well, Granger," he said calmly, though he still sounded steamed, "You got your reaction."

I burst out laughing.

We both missed dinner so we walked to the kitchens and ate, and then I came here and did this.

Some day, huh?

Well at least I was right.

A/N: Hey! Chapter eighteen and it's even well with in my timeline! Woohoo. Also I have 3500 hits; I'm so happy thank you all. Current review count is 57 which means 18 more to go, please? It's not perfect yet but I wanted to post it for you all s expect mistakes to be edited out shortly I'll probably even do the editing today, but maybe not (Driver's Ed homework, you understand.) Lurve to all – Quik

A/N2: Hey, I reread for errors, I can't promise I got them all though (I'm feeling sort of scatter-headed lately!) Later – Quik –rereedited--


	19. Thursday, Oct 3

Disclaimer: wow this took forever, I'm really sorry, but even though I was gone ages I didn't suddenly acquire Harry Potter

October 3

12:33 pm

The Library

Sorry that I had to take a few days off, I've been super busy dealing with all of what Draco fondly refers to as his "admirers". Crazy, psycho, stalker freaks is more like it though! In the past two days I've gotten 5 howlers (all shrieking on-and-on about how he _is_ theirs and they'll kill me in my sleep if I don't back "my ugly library lioness self" off of him, blah! blah! blah!), 3 packs of jinxed candy (no particular kind, an assortment really), and 13 (yep, really, thirt-freakin-teen) dung-bombs.

Seriously next time I'm going to go on a semi-quasi-non-date I really need to pick someone less popular, this is exhausting!

Anyway between all the hate-mail (why does every relationship with a guy I have, or don't have as the case may be, result in hate-mail? Harry, Victor, now this!) I've also been stopped no less than thirty times in the halls by girls of every house (even two or three younger Gryffindors) and told very sternly that Draco is fully taken.

I swear if I have to explain one more time that: no, Draco Malfoy and I aren't a couple, and no, I'm not trying to "connive my skanky red-and-gold way into Draco's heart" (a Hufflepuff sixth year's words not mine), so no, no one needs to be "kicking my skinny bookworm arse from here to the bloody Quidditch field" (Slytherin fifth year).

Sigh.

So much trouble and all because I was black-mailed (ish) into going on a date(ish) with Malfoy (who I now call Draco) and just because I may have had a fabulous time on said date(ish) and kissed said Malfoy. Boys, man, they just make everything so complicated.

Anyway, Malfoy told me today that he switched partners with Pansy (who was partnered with me) because he had been partners with a "psycho sixth year Hufflepuff-er who was mad because we're mad…madly in Love that is" (he said all that of course and the last bit he said with faux eyelash-bat-flirting.

So I responded with, "Well of course she'd be mad, I've taken the _third_ most sought after guy in our year. Right after Harry and Ron, you know," and I threw in a coy playful shrug. I think I may have been flirting here but I'm not sure.

"Potter and Weasly more sought after than I? The masculine and powerful Prince of Slytherin? Psh, I think not!" and with that he swept me into an impromptu slow dance (sans music) finishing in a low dip.

"Very smooth, Draco, but let's see your lightening bolt scar," I pushed his bangs to the side lightly, "Nope still no scar, too bad, chicks dig groovy scars," I giggled as he pretended to be fully affronted.

"You'll wish you'd never said that Missy, I will sweep you off your feet, without the aid of a groovy scar, by year's end. Of this I am sure."

And then he sauntered off into his room and shut the door.

Honestly. Boys! So mellow dramatic.

Sigh.

Oh no! The mellow-drama is catching! I wonder if he was kidding. Part of me almost-kind-of-slightly hopes not. The rest of me just wants things to calm down.

Re-Sigh.

I know, I know, mellow-drama. Geesh.

Pre-A/N: A very Happy Birthday to one of my reviewers and fanfiction friends – Lildaani. She's a cool person and an ah-mazing author-ess so check her out, now! (She's on my fave authors list).

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I hope you all are still reading this and not hating me (though I'd fully understand if you did I suppose, it's been a long time since I last updated). I'm not entirely sure when the next update is coming but now I've got a vague idea where I'm taking this story next, HOWEVER your input is more than welcome because it's only a vague idea and, as long as it's not death or smut, I'm pretty sure I can work it in or at least try. Well please please review. Loving yououou darling (sorry it's a song I promise…) – Quik –reedited--

A/n P.S. - please this is a shameless plug for my other story, Love At First Bite, and it's Sequel Love At First Bite 2: it's all about your Point of Veiw, L.a.F.B. is SO CLOSE to 1000 hits, please make an author happy, read and review it.


	20. Friday, Oct 4 Broken

!!HAPPY 20 TH CHAPTER!!

Disclaimer: What's that? Oh, JKR's people just called back and she said she won't give me Harry Potter (or the rights there-to) so I guess I still don't own it.

October 4

5:45 pm

My Room

I'm broken! Apparently walking down the hall talking to Draco doesn't count as "backing my ugly book-loving self off" (Ravenclaw fourth year, really? A Ravenclaw insulting a bookworm, are you kidding?) and _apparently_ those freakin' crazy fan girls weren't kidding when they said that if I didn't leave him alone they "foresaw an accident in my near future" (Hufflepuff fifth year). They freakin' pushed me down the bloody stairs! (Note to self: hang out less with Harry, Draco and Ron, their bad language is wearing off on me)

I wasn't walking with Draco at the time but luckily he was at the bottom of the stairs they pushed me down. He caught me too. _If_ I were a dippy, girly girl I'd say something sappy about a knight in shining armor or a brave protector or something, it's a good thing I'm not a dippy, sappy, girly girl isn't it (plus, I've got to say the only shiny thing about Draco is his hair and maybe his teeth)?

But just because Draco caught me doesn't mean I didn't bounce down 23 stairs on the way, in my disgusting school skirt (which isn't usually disgusting but is terribly inconvenient when bounce head over heels), and it hurt! I broke four bones in my left arm. All I can say is whoever pushed me down those stairs better be glad it wasn't my quill holding arm or there'd be hell to pay.

And what makes this whole thing worse is that I reacted badly to the potion that Madame Pomfry gave me and instead of healing me over night it made the break worse and more painful, so now everyone's too afraid to try another potion and I have to let it heal the muggle way… a cast!

The true bright spot was what Draco said when he caught me, "Geesh Granger, I know you love to win but falling for me before I could sweep you off your feet seems a bit extreme," he whispered it softly through my hair into my ear, the combination of the tickling from my hair and the words made me burst out laughing.

"Head injury, much?" Parkinson scowled at me from behind Malfoy's shoulder.

"Whoa Drake, nice catch!" Goyle guffawed, he held up a hand to Crabbe for a high five. Apparently Crabbe is the brighter of the two and seeing Pansy's scowl choose to leave Goyle hanging.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the pair and Goyle's hand dropped at the same time that Crabbe went to high-five him. _Whack!_ Goyle's head made a particularly hollow sound when Crabbe's hand connected with it.

­

I giggled.

Draco raised an eyebrow at me, "_Do_ you have a head injury, Granger?"

"No," giggle, "I don't! But didn't you," giggle, "hear how," giggle giggle, "how _hollow_ that sounded?!" my laughter broke through the air again, this time accompanied by a low, quiet chuckle from Draco.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing, please inform McGonagall, Pansy, when you get to class," he said, restraining the laughter his voice still held and starting up the first of many flights of stairs between us and the hospital wing.

One flight down…. There's the second…. Two left turns, then one right….. Another flight of stairs…

"Are you really okay?" he asks once he's put quite a bit of distance between us and the horde that had gathered at my crash site.

Luckily I had spent the time during the silent journey assessing my condition, "Two to five broken bones in my left arm… bruises all over my knees, calves and hands… quill arm and hand virtually undamaged… and a possible black eye."

He looks down at me, "There aren't any bruises on your face at all."

"Oh not yet, but know that you've so publicly caught me I'm sure one of your "admirers" or maybe Parkinson or maybe both, since Parkinson appears to be one of your admirers, will take the small liberty of using me as a punching bag."

He laughed right out loud, it rang down the corridor and I found myself stunned by its… well once again I'm no mushy, romantic girl but if I were, I'd say his laugh was beautiful and rich and deep and much nicer than any other laugh I've ever heard, but I'm not… so I won't say that.

Instead I muttered, "Git. Why are laughing? I was, at least, eighty percent serious. Soon I'll be even more injured and it'll be all your fault."

His face got suddenly serious, "If I have any control, at all, over the situation you will never be in pain again. I'll stay with you, guard you, if I have to."

"Wow… way to kill a joke. But thanks Draco, I appreciate that."

"Did you just call me a joke killer?"

"What if I did?"

"Then, my dear, I shall have to prove you wrong. Why did the cows cross the road?"

"I don't know, why?"

"To go to the _Mooo_vies! Get it? Okay next one…."

­

And the odd, sometimes arrogant, strange, always adorable (unless he's being hawt), Head Boy proceed to tell me every lame joke on the planet, as a matter of fact he told them to me on the way to the infirmary, while Madame Pomfry was inspecting my arm, as we walked together back to our dorms (classes were over by this time), as I sat in front of the fireplace and gave up on doing any homework at all tonight, and while he was helping me Saran Wrap my cast arm so I could shower, in between jokes (while he thought of more jokes) we had little conversation but mostly I was laughing too hard. So now I've showered and he's gone to Quidditch practice, but when I came out of the shower on my pillow there lay a small slip of paper.

_What's yellow, long, and fruity? (Flip slip to see answer)_

On the flip side

_An apple in disguise! Later Granger. _

And now all I want to do is go, "Awwwwww…." In a really girly way. Good thing I'm still not a girly girl, eh?

A/N: hope this chapter isn't terribly disappointing to anyone who's been waiting for it (if such a person exists), also I think I may have gotten Draco a little OOC, thoughts? Well, I'm not sure when I'll update next but it definitely won't be for at least a week (sorry!) I'm going out of town. Thanks if you're still reading this. And it's time for a shameless plug, my story L.a.F.B. has just reached 1000 hits!! Yay! I'm hope for 2000 by November and really love reviews so please check it out, in other news I've posted a new one-shot titled _You know What Sucks?_ My beta/BFF has told me that it's really good so you may enjoy it also (if you read it please review, it only has three!) Thanks, love to all… and virtual candies to all who review! – Quik ---reedited---


	21. Thursday, Oct 7

Disclaimer: Own nothing but two really cool pairs of risky business sunglasses… oh wait I lost the red ones… make that one pair of risky business sunglasses and not at all Harry Potter

October 7

12:34 pm, I brought my lunch with me

The Library

That bothersome, irritating woman (which, in case you were wondering, isn't a sentence I'd ever planned on associating with my favorite teacher). But it's not entirely my fault, I mean she wrecked all my hard work (I stayed up all night; I was so tired I nearly fell asleep in Charms! I mean, I love Charms!). Usually Prof. McGonagall is very reasonable (and on my side) but not this time! And you know what's even worse? One of my friends must've ratted me out! Only Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco (Draco knew mostly because he's my roommate) knew that yesterday I started brewing a (contraband) healing potion for my arm in our Head's dorm. She scolded me for almost half an hour about how much "smarter than that" I am and called me "young lady" and "Miss Granger" in turns; she also mentioned "how much I could've hurt myself" at least twelve times. While I see her point, and know I really ought to be reasonable, THIS BLOODY CAST IS DRIVING ME BANANAS!

For seriously, I am now a fascination for all the purebloods (who aren't racist morons of course) are obsessed with my _lovely_ cast. And not just observing it, with touching, feeling, and, Merlin forbid, **signing** it! Honestly I love my pureblood friends (which sounds like a tee shirt slogan) but "_I am not an animal!_"! Stop staring at it, I know it's weird.

No they're not being all wizard-y on that on, it is a freakish accessory for any true, red-blooded Gryffindor to have. It's a nice dark, Slytherin green (and that's not all!) know what color sharpie shows up best on a green background? You guessed it, **silver**. I know right! I understand that Madame Pomfry doesn't have much need for colored casts (or any casts at all really), but why didn't she just get white? Was green on sale or what? –sigh- (I know I know melodrama!)

Other than my seriously un-Gryffindor cast not all that much is really happening around here…

OH! I just thought of something, I think Ron has a secret girlfriend. I have no real basis for my theory really, but he's been acting sort of…. shifty. Like he's going missing (by himself) for 45 or 50 minutes at a time, two or three times a week. Harry's always around while Ron's disappeared, so he isn't practicing Quidditch, and I know Ron better than to think that he'd be studying or getting a tutor (or tutoring someone else) so that leaves few other options. So I'm guessing girlfriend. Though I do wonder who it is.

+ Possible People Who Ron is Secretly Dating

Luna Lovegood – very pretty and quite nice, a little out there but could be a very good match for Ronnie

Lav Lav -- again… ick

Susan Bones – he's always taken a fancy to her and she just broken up with Terry Boot

Piper Bristol – she's a little younger than us but has been a total Ron groupie since he started playing Keeper

Hmm… I suppose this list will just have to be a work in progress…

A/N: I hope that after the long(ish) wait this chapter was worth it. What do you all think of Ronnikins secret love affair? Who/What will it be? Suggestions? I think I might know. Also, no I'm not going all Mary Sue and Piper Bristol won't be in it much more (and I'm sorry about her name, I was watching the RNC while I typed this up and Piper and Bristol are the names of two of Sarah Palin's daughters, GO MCCAIN AND PALIN 2008!!) Ah well please review and read my other stories! Later Gator – Quik


	22. Monday,Oct 26 Fixed

Disclaimer: if I owned Potter then the epilogue would've been dramione.

October 26

4:56 pm

The Library (holding my Journal in one hand and my quill in the other!)

Hallelujah! I want sing and dance and steal things (kidding geesh, but I am really happy)! It turns out, Madame Pomfry looked into It, and it wasn't me with the problem it was her potion! Turns out it was a leftover from when "Professor" Gilderoy Lockhart had "helped" in the infirmary way back when. And what does that mean? That I can still use a healing potion after all! I repeat: HALLELUJAH! Yay Yay Yay!

Malfoy even says we should have some form of celebration in our commons tonight, he has been acting oddly as of late, he's being… well nice isn't the word, exactly… I don't know he's just him! Like he's been making my bed (like I'd let an elf do it, as if, even if I _did_ have a broken arm) and cleaning up the common room and after the Prefect meeting he carries all the papers and both our bags back up to our rooms, but otherwise it's just normal. See? Not nice just… Draco.

Also it's only six days to All Hollows Eve and the school is in an absolutely mad buzz! We're not having a ball (why would we, really? The only balls we have are Yule and Graduation…) but each common room is (as usual) having huge separate blow outs. Draco's been telling me some about what's planned in Slytherin, and they're having a butterbeer fountain (though Draco doesn't drink butterbeer and won't tell me why), and a live band of Ravenclaws who call themselves "Beauty and Brains" and it's supposed to be a masked event. They even have a party planner in on it. Apparently it will put all of "Gryffindor's drunken snog-fests to absolute shame!" (Draco's words not mine, if you'll believe it) and I've been told that if I want I could attend (since it's masked).

Weirdly, if Harry and Ron weren't planning the Gryffindor one, I think I'd consider going (especially since they gave us a long weekend since they knew everyone would be too tired to be useful on Friday anyway, so if I got they life beat out of me I'd have time to recover… and take a healing potion...because I can have those!). It might just be because of the way Draco smiled when he ask—no no no! no! no! no! Thoughts like that have popping up more and more lately and it's getting quite disturbing, frankly. I know I have admitted that I may have a slight crush on the guy but really? I'm not obsessed; I'm not a fangirl, and most of all… I don't want to be obvious. Which it will be (obvious, I mean) soon because the more I think of him the dreamier the look in my eyes gets when he's around (I can tell because my mind gets kind of dreamy as well), and that simply will not do! sigh There I go again…. Bloody boys…

Well anyway, like I said Harry and Ron are planning our party. They are having the G.P.O.t.C.o.P.o.A.T. (the Gryffindor Party of the Century or Possibly of All Time), but all it sounds like to me is a huge mess. They're having everyone wear costumes (which isn't the same thing as masked trust me) and they're having Dobby bring in like half a dozen kegs of butterbeer and another half a dozen of firewhisky! Everyone's going to be SO drunk. In addition to all the drinks there will be candy of all kinds, muggle or wizard, and tons of hot and cold hors d'oeuvres (or as Harry and Ron called them "starters" but I won' call them that because they aren't starters because no meal will follow!) and, if you can believe it, rum balls. I repeat, they are all going to be SO drunk. And, as most people know, drunks are very messy until they pass out so I suggested they have it in the Room of Requirement (but not tell everyone about the room, have it already ready and visible by the time everyone shows up) less mess, and an infinite amount of space and seating and food (because the room know what you need). They thought it was a splendid idea and have been tell everyone they found an awesome spot to have the party and so just to gather in the commons at 8 and they'll come get everyone and lead them there. Also it'll keep everyone much safer, and smarter (and the Room'll have sobering potions I'm sure, so that's handy).

I think Draco's right, the Slytherin's party will put ours to shame but he'll never know because I'll never tell him and it's not like he'll be there. And plus if no one goes to both there'll be no fair way to compare the two. So there that's settled. I mean what kind of kamikaze Gryffindor goes to a Slytherin Party even if it is masked?

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long and I'm sorry that this one was short but I had to move from one thing to another and I also have the first post-Halloween chapter planned (if that helps). Please review and go read my other stories (I posted two new ones, and 101 Things Draco Malfoy Wishes He'd Never Seen is getting a really great response)! Like you – Quik – reedited--


	23. Monday, Nov 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters or pretty much anything else you recognize is not mine probably.

November 1

1:17 pm

My room

Last night was nuts! On a… um… spur of the moment decision I went to the Slytherin party. And the Gryffindor one. I know, I know, this was very suicidal (Did we learn nothing from Fred Flintstone?) but I _had_ to!

Draco was talking a few days ago about how sad it was that I had go "be with my hooligans" and how he'd "miss me I guess, but I want you to have a good time". And then, while Ginny and I were out shopping I saw it. It is the absolute perfect costume to for both a Gryffindor "snog-fest" and a Slytherin soiree. I'm going as a can-can girl (kind of but in a not skanky way), a black and white knee length dress with an intricate mask of pearls and black lace that coordinates wonderfully.

I'm staring at it now… even as I write this I'm thinking of how incredibly worth it that dress was, those parties were. I left Hogsmeade barely paying any mind at all to Ginny (which appeared to be fine with her as she chatted happily along about something or another) but instead quickly devising a plan. I could go on time to the Slytherin thing (asked Draco if he tends toward on time or fashionably late, he said "Exactly on time, it says 'You are worth my time. If only barely.'") and then, as soon as it wouldn't be noticed, I'd slip over (minus my mask so that no one asked any weird questions about it) to the RoR and make the rounds (our party starts later than theirs, convenient no?). As soon as Harry and Ron were satisfied I was there having a blast, I'd slip my mask back on and hurry to the dungeons in time to dance a little bit with Draco and meet (well or avoid meeting but still be nice to) his friends, then back to Gryffindor (sans mask) for our yearly dance off (I always lose fast so that didn't take long) and then back (with mask) to Slytherin for the last dance of the night and walking back to our rooms with Draco. Whew.

Now that was a good plan. But it didn't so much go the way I'd planned. Does it ever? However I would like it said that this was officially Draco and my second quasi-non-date, and that is the best thing you could really say about the night.

So I got around, I even straightened my hair (with a charm… that I totally did myself… and got right… squee!) so that the Gryffs would be impressed and the Slytherins would be even less likely to guess my identity (especially since curly my hair only falls about halfway down my back but straight it swings almost past my butt!). And I shaved my legs (twice) and groomed my eyebrows (a la charm, I'm really improving at those appearance charms, can't say the same for my household ones though… I blew up my mattress day before yesterday trying to make the bed) and put on smoky eye shadow so it looked like my mask bloomed from eyelashes (when it was on) and like I was a killer (like awesome not like homicidal) can-can girl (when it was off) and, lastly, slid into the black and white, lace and pearls, perfect dress. It hit just above my knees (skank score: 4, on a scale of 1 – 10, ten being "Go change now" and one being "Are you on your way back the convent sister?") and the two inch heels (as much as I could afford, there are a lot of stairs between the Slytherin Commons and the RoR!). I finished putting on just a touch of gloss as Draco knocked on the bedroom door, I quickly (and magically) sealed my mask in place and opened it (the door, I mean).

"So Granger I was just going to-," the words died on his lips. I hadn't told him yet. _Duh! You have to tell your date you changed your mind and can go before you get all around!_ "Whoa Granger, all this for a frat party?"

"No actually, I was thinking I'd go with you, for a while."

"Oh?"

"Well if I don't you'll being saying for ages, maybe even forever, how much better you're parties are than ours and someone needs to be able to prove you wrong," I tried for the haughtiness I'd once been able to summon but found that mostly this just sounded teasing.

"Well if anyone were ever to prove me wrong I would be honored if it were you," he's so smooth. He offered me his arm (which I accepted trying to fain nonchalance) and we headed off, once again seeing no one. That was when I realized, _it doesn't matter who sees us tonight at the Slytherin party. Because tonight I'm not Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, book-worm, mudblood… I'm… whoever I want to be._

"What should I introduce myself as at your party?" I asked Draco, the question leaving my mouth before I fully thought it.

"Anything you want as long as it includes something along the lines of 'Hello, *insert female name here*' because if you think I'm letting any other guys even get near you in that dress you're completely nutters, 'I'm the very hot and smexy Draco Malfoy's girlfriend,' then you pick any name you want, use yours for all I care, but tonight, and tonight only if you wish, you shall be my girlfriend."

"'The very hot and smexy'?" I asked, zero-ing on the least awkward part of his monologue (though other parts had me happy-dancing on the inside).

"Yes, 'the very hot and smexy' that's me. And the 'Draco Malfoy's girlfriend' bit, that's you. Nice how that works out huh? The two luckiest people in the world there together?" he smirkled (this is my new word for when Draco smirk/smiles I call it the Smirkle tm) and glanced at me.

"Yes very nice," I replied, dare I say it, coyly, laying my head lightly against his arm.

"Aurum Est Potestas," he said when we arrived at the blank stretch of wall he didn't know I knew to be the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

"Gold is Power?"

"Beauty and brains, what am I going to do with you?" there was that smirkle again.

We walked in and the music hit us full force, "Right now?" I asked playfully, he nodded, "Dance!"

The song was fast so we danced far enough apart to move and close enough together for it to be obvious that we were together. After two songs (and many envious glares) we stopped to go grab drinks.

"What'll you have?" the bartender, how they got him here I'll never know.

"Two pumpkin juices," the man handed them to Draco who, in turn, handed one to me.

"Thank you," I nodded at the bartender, he nodded back but said nothing.

And this bit coming up was the most bothersome part of the evening (even more bothersome than doing eight flights of stairs in two-inch heels).

"Drakey!" a shrill shriek came from behind me and to my right.

"Wow wonder who that is," I said sarcastically, and mostly to myself, but Draco heard and seemed to find it amusing because I got another of those deep from-his-chest laughs.

"Hello Pansy," he said cordially. She threw her arms around his neck (her dress, in case you were wondering, was like an 8, maybe a 9, on the skank scale).

"Ehem," I coughed subtly.

She turned slow to face me, "Hello," brr… did it just get colder in here?

"Hello, Patsy was it? I'm the," I slid my eyes to Draco so he would know I was totally messing more with him than with her, "very hot and smexy Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, Natasha…" think Granger think old world, pureblood charm, "Karkarov."

"Oh, so Prof. Karkarov is your…?"

"Uncle," I supplied quickly after I said it however she just looked at me dumbly, "He's my father's brother."

"I know what an uncle is."

"Sorry, you were just giving this really blank look… wait that's just how your face is isn't it?"

"Karkarov had an accent, you don't, how come?"

"Just because I'm related to him doesn't mean I lived with or near him. I saw him maybe once a year outside of school. And my parents I lived in England when I was younger, up until the time I left for school, in fact."

"Oh. Well then it's nice to meet you I suppose."

"Nice to meet you too," smile like you mean it and turn back to Draco. There goes his eyebrow again.

"Karkarov?"

"Pureblood, from far away, that she doesn't know well."

He shook his head, "Beauty and brains. Shall we dance, Natasha?" Smirkle… sigh…

"So Draco, I have to put in a quick appearance at the other party," I'd explain the situation to him on the way down.

"Alright, tell the wonder-twins 'hi' for me."

"Don't hold your breath," I headed toward the door.

"Hurry back," he let go of my hand last second and kissed me lightly on the cheek (I find myself sure that that was the sweetest thing Draco Malfoy has ever done).

"I will," I've meant few things in my life as much as I meant that.

And I was out into the corridor; I slipped off my heels and took off running. I was also fifteen minutes late and it took at least eight minutes, six if ran full-tilt, to get to the RoR. I slipped off my mask and quickly shrunk it down to fit into my wand holster with my wand as I ran.

As soon as I reached the seventh floor I realized what a genius I was for suggesting we have it here. The entire floor was completely silent, though I knew that maybe twenty steps away, behind an ordinary looking door, across the hall from the tapestry of Barnibus the Barmy, there was a huge party raging.

I stopped before the door and slid my shoes on. I took second to gather myself and return my breathing to normal.

As soon as the door opened I was slammed by an almost literal wall of sounds. Music, loud and muggle, people, screaming and chatting, and all the Halloween décor making haunted/creaking/supposed-to-be-spooky noises, I staggered a little before taking my first step into this wild party.

"Hermione!" I was bombarded by at least six people less five steps into the door.

"Where have you been?" Ron, dressed as a circus ring leader, exclaimed.

"Yeah what took you so long?" Harry demanded loudly, he was dressed as a stunt man. _My friends must have gone with a circus theme for their costumes _I decided after seeing Ginny and Lavendar dressed as very scantily clad acrobats. _But who_ I wondered_ is the lion?_ For no Gryffindor circus is complete without a lion. And then I saw him. Colin. Dressed in all tan. With a, and I'm not even joking, mane sticking out at least a foot from either side of his head. He looked adorable! Ginny must've gotten a hold of him too, because he had big old eyeliner freckles, three on each cheek, I swear it was too cute! And, to complete the adorability, Denis (his little brother) was the Lion tamer! I know too cute for words right?

Anyway, I said hi to everyone and explained my absence (I told them I had botched one of my getting around charms again and had had to gargle tea to get my teeth back to a human white, not even a lie really because that did happen to me… just not tonight) and did the rounds. Then when everyone started coupling off to dance I said I was going to excuse myself to the ladies room and off I went… again.

The moment I was outside I had my mask un-shrunk and back in place. I took of my heels once more and sprinted as quickly as possible to the Slytherin Commons.

"Au- gasp- Aurum – breath- Est – choke on air- Potestas," I gasped out hold in the stitch in my side.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?" the wall asked, nice wall too (especially since it guarded Slytherin).

I held up the one-second finger, still catching my breath. After a moment I sighed and put my shoes back on straightening out my dress, "Aurum Est Potestas."

"Yes, much better, thank you. And have fun in there honey!"

"Thanks."

So looked for Draco, luckily he was almost exactly where I'd left him, except now he was surrounded by an absolute horde of people. I tried to push my through the throng but I kept getting stuck. Eventually he saw me.

"Natasha. You're back," he said and the moment he spoke to me people let me through.

"Of course," said and walked toward him.

"Good," he mumbled and slid and arm around my waist, "Want to dance, luv?"

"I'd love to," luckily this time we got a slow song. He's just as graceful as I remember. Tall and handsome in his, "Is your suit Armani?"

"Only the best," he said with a shrug. That was when I noticed, almost everyone at the Slytherin party was in muggle suits and dresses, "They like muggle clothes, just not muggles," he said into my ear.

"And of course you have to have good taste in everything," I teased as I picked a small piece of (imaginary) lint from his shoulder.

"Yes, I do," he looked me right in the eye and I realized with a start (not literally thank goodness) what he was implying. I smiled at him. My wand _buzz_-ed. Darn.

"Time for the dance off then?" he asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Won't take long, I promise," I said, he nodded and released me, and even though a hundred girls tried to step in he simply went over to his friends and sat down. I know how sweet is that?

I raced up the many flights stairs, but this time I worked smart not hard and reduced my weight (it was like I was floating and running really fast at the same time, so cool). I got there in five minutes and twenty-eight seconds (new record!) and slid my feet back into my shoes.

"First pair competing against each other is, Hermione Granger vs. Ronald Weasly!" there was wild applause as Ron and I ran out. We both quickly transfigured our clothes into something more… well something I wouldn't undie-flash people in (he went for track pants and tee-shirt, I did a Juicy Couture tracksuit… mine was way better). We "danced" (both of us stink) for like 30 seconds before it was unanimously voted that we were both out, we laughed and wandered off the dance floor. I told him I wasn't feeling that great.

"But Mione, we've barely got to see you at all this whole time!"

"Oh Ron, you're right but I'm really not feeling that well. I think I'll just go back and go to bed."

"Fine but next year, Hogwarts or no, you'll come to an awesome Halloween party and stay until dawn, yeah?"

"Sure Ron, of course."

"Then get feeling better soon," and he kissed my forehead and went off to watch Ginny vs. Lavendar.

I took off one last time and slid my mask on.

"Aurum Est Potestas," said quickly.

"Young lady, what made you change out of that darling dress?"

"Oh darn you're right, good catch Wall," and I quickly transfiguring my dress back. Too quickly and not thoroughly enough, apparently, because when I walked into the Slytherin party I was still wearing a pink velour sweatshirt over my beautiful dress. As you can imagine this stuck out a little.

"Natasha, there you are," Draco came up to me and smoothly helped me off with my sweatshirt, as if it were something he did every day.

And so I got the perfect last dance of the night, with perfectly flawed (but still rather delightful) Draco Malfoy.

And as we walked back to our commons we chatted and even held hands (I know, right?!).

"Thank you for a lovely time tonight, Granger. I missed you while you were gone but better some than none, eh?"

"Next time we should have our own party, so that I don't have to Fred Flintstone it all night long."

"Yeah, that'd be good," and that was when I realized how close we standing. And how beautiful his eyes were. And how good he smelled. And then he kissed me, light and sweet and closed mouthed and short (almost too short for my taste) and it was the perfect way for the night to end. Me standing there in my pretty dress, with my mask still on, smeared smokey eyeshadow down to my cheeks, a pink velour sweatshirt around my shoulders, kissing my once-enemy-turned-quasi-boyfriend. Happy Halloween.

And so my plan had gone oddly but it had also gone well… and oddly well. There has to be a flaw, I'm just not sure what it was. I'm sure I'll find out today or tomorrow but I'm still too involved with what happened with Draco to really concentrate well. What a kiss. What a night. What on earth does this mean? Are we dating? Should I tell Harry and Ron? Did anyone see us come in together? Did any of the Slytherins guess who I am?! Oh dear. My life gets better and more confusing at the same time.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I had major painful writer's block and my muse took a vacation. I think this is where I'll be ending the L.D. and I'll be moving onto its sequel (who's name I already have picked out in case you were wondering). Anyone have any objections; mention them in your review please. And please do review. The L.D. is my baby. My first story and I have poured over it for many an hour, it is truly a labor of love. Also any suggestions for the next the story get them in now, I may well include them, because I have only the vaguest clue where I'm going. For the last L.D. time. Love to love you – Quik

A/N2: I just finished re-editing the whole story and I think I've got it pretty well. I'm sad again now though because this is really probably the last time I'll be working on the L.D. –Sigh- (I know mellow-drama!) PS – in case you were wondering the L.D. now has over 15000 hits, I know right?!


	24. Big Fabulous News!

**!News!News!News!News!News!News!News!**

**The Sequel to the Lioness Diaries is now up! It's called **_**Lioness in the Limelight**_** and will chronicle from December to I'm not sure when. Please go read it and please leave reviews (and favorites and alerts but mostly reviews!). And if you haven't review this story yet then shame on you! Get on it please! WOOHOO! My first sequel ever! Love - Quik**


End file.
